Give Me Another Chance
by GoodToKnow
Summary: Post Season 8. Jackie decides to take control of her life, but a turn of events robs her of that freedom. I have now upped the rating to M, because of the violence in chapter 5. JH
1. Better Save Yourself

Give Me Another Chance

**I don't own anything. All songs/lyrics are by the band Big Star.**

Chapter 1: Better Save Yourself

They were together for almost two days. That had to be some kind of record or something.

"Jackie"

"Fez"

They had both started speaking at the same time. After their forced midnight kiss, they had to admit to themselves that this had been a mistake. Jackie hugged Fez softly, he was after all, one of her dearest friends, and no break up was going to ruin that.

"Are we ok, then?" She had asked him quietly, hoping against hope that she could escape the Foreman living room before Fez broke the news to the Three Stooges.

"Ai, Jackie. I will just have to return to loving you from afar. As beautiful as you are, sometimes it's just not enough…wait what am I saying?" He grinned at her, and she giggled, glad to know that they would be fine.

"All right Fezzy, I think I'm going to go home then." And with that she grabbed her purse and walked out the front door, making a clean get away.

_I need a car._ She thought as she strolled along. Her dad's Lincoln was still sitting in the driveway at home, but she didn't like to drive the big car.

"_I've been a father a long time, so trust me when I tell you this…the Mustang's front end is problematic, get yourself a Firebird"_

She smiled at the memory of the only real father figure she had ever had.

_I'm off the street, _

_I'm all alone._

Alone. She just needed to be alone. She changed direction, instead of heading to her apartment; she steered toward her parents' house. More than likely, no on was using it. She was sure her mom was probably out of town, and if not, she was probably out drinking, it was New Year's Eve after all.

Her mind wandered to Fez. She was so sure that everything would work out with him, that he was perfect. He wasn't perfect, though. He was definitely a good friend, but she just could bring herself to feel anything more than that for him. She was sick of waiting for a man to come through for her. She was tired of depending on other people in general. From now on she was going to make things happen for herself.

The sound of footsteps fell on the pavement behind her. She spun, her heart rate quickening.

"Jackie!" Hyde's voice rang out through the cold night air. It amazed her that his voice could still send shivers down her spine. She convinced herself it was just the cold.

"What is it Steven…I'm really not in the mood for your immature crap right now." She said it quietly, but he heard the note of pain in her voice.

"No, man. I just…Fez told us…Can I walk you home?" She looked up at him, and he thought he saw a glimmer of gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, Steven." She laced her arm through his, enjoying the warmth and closeness of his body.

"So…what happened?" He asked, with genuine concern in his voice.

"It just wasn't…going to work, nothing ever does. So what's the point? Every one always ends up leaving in the end, I'm just sick of being disappointed." She said it sadly but with such finality, it shocked him that such a thing could come out of her mouth, usually Jackie could be depended upon to be naively optimistic. The Jackie Burkhart he knew would never give up on finding true love. He stopped, turning to her,

"Jackie, what's wrong with you? What happened to you?" She looked up at him with her mismatched eyes. There was a hardness there he had never seen before.

"My dad, my mom, Michael, and well you. Now Donna is leaving too. Every one leaves, so what's the point in putting your faith in them? If there's one thing I've learned in the last year it's that people only disappoint you." With that she turned on her heel and continued down the street. This wasn't entirely true. Fez had been there for her. But the one person she thought must be perfect for her; she barely had luke warm feelings for. Love clearly wasn't working for Jackie, and she refused to let love continue to wear her down.

"Jackie!" He called out for the second time. "Jackie." He caught up to her. "Come on, I don't want you to walk home all alone."

After he left her at her doorstep, Hyde leaned against a tree, thinking. _How did this happen?_ He remembered that it was she who always made him feel that there was still some good in the world. Now it was obvious that she didn't believe that any more.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. When she was with him, before she was with him, she had been happy, she had been able to put her faith in people. Now, after he had broken her heart, she didn't believe in those who loved her any more, she had become…well him.

_I know you're mine,_

_He treats you nice, _

_It's suicide, I know I tried it twice._

She stood at her bedroom window. The note she had found on the table fell lightly to the floor.

_Jackie-_

_I've gone to Acapulco! I've bought a little cabana there._

_Call me if you need anything, or if you just want to come for a visit._

_Mom_

The house was still, quieter than ever. All the furniture was covered by sheets. The mansions' large windows had been covered by their shutters. She would have to call the maintenance man tomorrow, and hire him back. She had made her decision. She couldn't live with Fez anymore. She needed to quit relying on other people. She had to quit that dead end job at the salon and find something else. Her parent's house was empty; she could live there and learn to take care of herself.

Jackie sighed deeply and turned to face her empty bedroom. Abba and the Captain and Tennille stared back at her.

"Looks like I'll be doing some redecorating."

She walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a nightgown. She slipped out of her purple dress, letting it fall the floor. She enjoyed the sensation of the light cotton as it slid over her small frame. Then she turned toward her tiny four-poster bed, and crawled in between its welcoming sheets. Without a second thought she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_You should've given your love to jesus. _

_It couldn't do you no harm. _

_You've been sitting on your ass, _

_Trying to find some grace_

_But you better save yourself_

Hyde lay heavily on his cot. Everyone had left long ago, and the Foreman house was quiet around him. He turned to the dresser next to his bed and pulled out the picture he always kept there of Jackie. He looked into her eyes, trying to remember when they had changed, when they had become so cold, so…dead. Now she looked like there was nothing left inside her. Silently he mourned for the girl he had loved, he had a feeling she was gone forever.

Just like always, he wanted to save her. He knew he had been an ass to her for the last year. But he had no idea that she had needed him so badly. The she needed something.

Maybe he needed something too.

_I'm off the street_

_I'm all alone_

_I just can't think _

_What I've been doing wrong_


	2. Downs

Again I own nothing. Song by Big Star. Enjoy, ;)

Downs

The sun streamed in Jackie's bedroom window hitting her squarely in the eyes. She sat up and stretched. Today was a new day. The first day of the rest of her life.

She got up and quickly showered. She needed to move out of Fez's apartment. After getting dressed, and making sure her hair was perfect, she went down to the kitchen and called the first moving company in the phone book.

"Yes, as soon as possible…Today would be great, thank you."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. Today was going to be a busy day.

She drove her father's car to the Piggly Wiggly. She really needed her own car, she thought again. She really needed something.

She walked to the nearest cash register,

"Excuse me, I need some boxes." The girl at the register headed off to the stock room. Jackie leaned against the wall and waited.

"Hey, what do you need the boxes for?" It was Steven again.

"Are you following me?" She looked at him sassily. He had to admit he liked it.

"No, of course not. Mrs. Foreman asked me to come get some bacon. I was up early…" he let his voice trail off. He wasn't really up early; he had never been able to fall asleep at all. He had tossed and turned on his cot all night, thinking about her. "So, uh, what are the boxes for?"

"I'm moving back into my parent's house." She said it nonchalantly. He looked at her in shock.

"Jackie, you can't move back into that big empty house. If it's too awkward to live with Fez, I could ask the Forman's if you could move into Laurie's old room."

"No, no Steven. I'm fine. Jackie Burkhart does not need help."

"Jackie, damnit. What the hell has gotten into you?"

But she was saved from a response by the cashier bringing her the boxes she had asked for. She thanked the girl, and hurried out the door, leaving Hyde to stare at her retreating back.

_Isolated as far as you go_

_I'm well versed in the walls of worst_

Hyde hurried into Donna's room. She had delayed her departure for school, because of Eric's return, now it was time to leave, and Eric waited in the Foreman driveway to drive her to the bus stop. She sat on her bed, taking a last look at her bedroom. Now that the house had sold, and her dad was moving to Florida, it would be the last time that she sat here on her bed. The room held so many memories. Jackie living with her, Eric spending the night, Fez hiding in the closet.

She looked up as Hyde entered. He looked very un-Zen.

"Donna, something's wrong with Jackie." She looked at him somewhat surprised. Lately Hyde hadn't seemed to care very much about Jackie; in fact the two had been at each other's throats for the better part of the last year.

"Hyde, nothing's wrong with Jackie, she's fine. Things just didn't work out with her and Fez, it's not a big deal, they're still friends." She wasn't sure what this was all about but she really had to get going if she was going to make her bus. Jackie had only just called her to inform her of the abrupt end to her 'relationship' with Fez.

"No, Donna, you don't understand. She's moving out of the apartment. She's moving back to her parent's house. And well…she said that…she said…she said that every one disappoints her. You should have seen her…she's different, somehow." Donna of course already knew all this, as Jackie had extended an offer of her house as a place for Donna to stay on the weekends. Now that her father was moving to Florida, Donna would need someplace to go to in the summer and on her weekend trips home. Jackie's house was the perfect solution.

"Well, no offense, Hyde, but it hasn't really been an over night change. Jackie's been re-evaluating lately. When things didn't work out at the TV station, she really started to think about what she wanted. I'm sure this whole moving out thing isn't a big deal." Truthfully, Donna was slightly concerned. It wasn't like Jackie to just move back to her parents. Every one knew that it was lonely at her parent's, and that Jackie didn't like to be alone. She would feel better when the semester was over and she could move in with her petite friend. But Hyde had given up the right to care for Jackie a long time ago, and she wasn't going to share her concerns with him.

"Donna, I just wish you would talk to her before you go." He paused, trying to regain his cool, and then continued, "I mean, I don't really care, but I just think, you know, that she would appreciate it."

"Hyde, maybe you should talk to her. You were always able to understand her family situation a lot better than me, and maybe, I don't know, it would be good for you guys to talk. Any ways, I really have to go, I'm heading to the bus station. I really need to go right now if I'm going to be able to start classes on time." Hyde just nodded, defeated.

"Well, umm, good luck at school, and I guess we'll see you on the weekends and stuff?" Donna just nodded, and Hyde headed out the door, barely hiding his frustration.

_Coast to Coast_

_High cool 'cept when I lie with you_

_Naked on a southern love_

Hyde sat in the basement, having his very own little circle. He thought about Jackie, about their lost love. He didn't often let himself dwell on what had happened. They had both made mistakes. If he was honest with himself, he had made the worst one of all, namely Sam. But it wasn't like he and Jackie would have stayed together any way. She would have realized that he wasn't good enough. She would have left him, just like his parents.

Maybe, though, just maybe she would have been the one to never leave. Because she knew what the being left felt like. If any one he knew, aside from himself, what it felt like to be left behind, it was Jackie. Truth be told, she probably knew a little more about it than he did. At least he had had some semblance of family life with the Foreman's. Kitty was more of a mother figure to him than Jackie had ever had. At least when the going got rough he had been able to turn to them. Jackie hadn't even had that.

_Wise and prosperous_

_That I am_

_Flustered and erratic_

Jackie walked down the long halls of the prison, following the prison guard, Kelso close behind her.

"Thanks for coming with me, Michael. I don't like to come here by myself."

Kelso just nodded, looking around uncomfortably. "No problem, Jackie." He was nervous and fidgeting, but she tried to act like she didn't notice his uneasiness.

She kept walking; her head held high, her heels clicking on the stone floor under her feet. The jailer led them to the room where she would meet with her father.

"Michael, you can wait out here." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right back."

She entered the room, like she owned the place. She sat in the chair, and her father was somewhat taken aback by the woman his little girl had become. There was something new in her eyes; she was not the girl she had been when he had gone to prison two years before. After greeting him warmly, she told him what she was there for.

"Daddy, I need some money. I was wondering if I could have access to my trust-fund." No sense in playing nice. Her father had always appreciated a straightforward attitude.

"Well sweetie, I'm just not sure if that will be possible. The papers I drew up state that you can't touch that money until you're married. I thought you would have met a nice rich man by now, who could give you all the things you need."

She sighed testily, then squared her shoulders and held her head high.

"Then you're going to have to give me something else. I've moved back into the house, I'm going to take care of it until next fall. Then I'm going to go to college. So I need the money. I need the money for school, and I want to buy a car, to get to college."

Her father put his head in his hands, thinking about how to handle this new Jackie, who didn't pout, and who obviously wasn't going to back down from this. He could lie, tell her the money wasn't there, but she would know better.

He looked up, defeat on his face. "Call my lawyer, Jackie. Tell him how much you need, and he'll get the paper work together. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She smiled, and nodded her head.

_Give downs_

_Rub downs_

_Lie downs_

_Any downs at all_

Jackie sat on her bed, a joint in one hand, and an ashtray in front of her. She had bought it from some guy behind The Hub. She didn't even need any one to provide her 'film' for her any more. It felt so good to be in control. To take control. She had the one thing that allowed a girl to feel fully liberated; her daddy's money. After her call to the lawyer tomorrow, she wouldn't need anyone any more. And she would go to college, so that after her dad's money was gone, she would be in a position to make her own money.

"_Jackie Why don't you earn your own money and buy those things yourself?"_

She would show them all that she could do just that. She would show him.

But on nights like these, when she was alone, and the smell of smoke filled the room, it was all she could to do not to cry. She was wearing the Zeppelin shirt he had given her for her 17th birthday. It made her feel close to him, the smell in the room and the feel of his shirt. It helped to remember what it had been like to be loved, even if that love only existed now in her sensory memory.

_Take downs_

_Things sinkin' with a melody_

_Somone's gonna ask if you graduated_

_But as for you_

_Throw down_

He sighed heavily, enjoying the feeling of the cigarette between his fingers. He stared up at her room, and her silhouette on the bed. From his vantage point it looked like she was smoking up, but he didn't think that could be possible. He could tell she was holding her knees, in a position he knew so well. It occurred to him that there was something wrong with a girl so beautiful having to hold herself, and it looked like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

That used to be his job.

He threw the cigarette down, and walked away. It was enough that she was safe at home. At least it was enough for now.


	3. Femme Fatale

_I still own nothing but my laptop. Songs by Big Star. If you like it feel free to review!_

**Femme Fatale**

"Mr. Foreman, I need some help." Jackie looked up at him expectantly.

Red Foreman stood in his garage, mourning the loss of his Corvette, once again. He did not have time for a spoiled princess, even if she did know her way around an engine.

"I can't help you today, Jackie, I'm busy." Then she did something totally unexpected.

"Ok, I'm sorry I bothered you" she began walking down the driveway, with Red staring in stunned silence at her retreating back. He had expected her to screech, or at the very least to throw herself at him with a pout on her face. But she simply walked away.

"Fine, Jackie, what do you need." Damn if his curiosity hadn't gotten the better of him.

"I want to get a car. And, well, you know a lot about cars and I trust your opinion. I didn't really want to go to the car dealership by myself, I figured they would take advantage of me, and assume I don't know anything about cars. So…I guess I wondered if you would like to come?"

Red could hardly disguise his glee at the idea of spending the whole day picking out a car. What was even better was that Jackie knew cars, so she was sure to pick a nice one.

"Well, sure I could do that. Why don't we go inside so I can get cleaned up?" She smiled triumphantly and followed him into the house.

Mrs. Foreman and Hyde were sitting at the table eating breakfast, when Red and Jackie entered.

"Why hello Jackie" said Mrs. Foreman, "You're looking chipper this morning!"

"Good morning Mrs. Foreman" Jackie replied sweetly. She sat down in the seat opposite Hyde, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

"And what are you up to today?" Kitty asked the brunette. Before she could answer, however, Mr. Foreman came into the room, adjusting the sport coat he had just changed into. The two women beamed at the handsome figure he cut.

"We're going to get Jackie a car." He looked over at the young woman and smiled, "I think she could use something small and sporty, just like her." Hyde snorted into his eggs.

"I think the word you're searching for Red is 'spoiled', not 'sporty'." Jackie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I think it's nice you're helping the girl Red, Steven you should go too." She said smiling at her surrogate son.

"Ok, that could be cool" he replied, with his best Zen voice.

Jackie just shrugged. "Fine I guess you can come."

_Here she comes_

_You better watch your step_

_She'll break your heart in two_

_It's true_

Jackie was utterly thrilled with her purchase. Mr. Foreman had taken Jackie and Hyde to the place where he had purchased his Corvette. There they found a beautiful white 1967 Firebird. The two door car was small and easy to drive, and she couldn't help but squeal in delight every time she slid onto it's luxurious leather seats. It had a nice engine, too, something she had long ago learned to appreciate.

As they were leaving the car lot, Hyde had jumped in her new car with her, rather than riding to the Foreman's with Red.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him, one haughty eyebrow arched in his direction.

"I thought I would take you out to lunch, you know to celebrate" he gestured around at the car, "your new ride." She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Steven, you really need to stop worrying about me. I'm fine. I need to learn to take care of myself, and I am." He shook his head ruefully.

"I just want to buy you some lunch at the Hub, come on. I noticed you've been missing from the basement" he was going to make a small personal sacrifice to try to get her to talk to him "I've been lonely, with every one gone" he managed to choke the false sentiment out. It wasn't altogether untrue, it had been lonely. Eric was back but he had been visiting colleges and had been gone a lot. Donna was gone, Kelso would be heading back to Chicago in a few days, and Fez had a job, and so couldn't be depended upon to be available for crazy basement antics. They were growing up, and it seemed, growing apart.

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're trying to tell me you're lonely?" She narrowed her mismatched eyes at him. "You're lying Steven Hyde." But she started the car and put it into gear any way, enjoying the roar of the engine and the feel of the car under her hands.

_It's not hard to realize_

_Just look at her false colored eyes_

He sat across from her, devouring his lunch, while trying to look into her eyes. He was still adjusting to this new vacant Jackie, who asked for things nicely, and was trying to be independent. He was proud of her, but wished she could have achieved this level of maturity with out that coldness. But then again, how do you grow up with out first knowing pain. He knew that from first hand experience.

"So, um, what else do you have going on today?" He asked her; genuinely curious about what she would say.

"I'm painting my room." She said it decisively and without room for argument. He nodded, but then looked up at her sharply.

"Why?" It was simple, and easy question that just fell right off his lips, but he almost instantly regretted releasing it, once he saw the look on her face. Her eyes were welling up, and he didn't understand what in that three-letter word she had found so offensive.

"I…it's just…" she breathed in deeply, then began her explanation again "I'm not that girl any more. I'm not some rich cheerleader. I'm a woman. And I'm grown up. And I just wanted to make it more…" her sentence trailed away, and he nodded again, this time in true understanding.

"Maybe if you change the place where you live, it will help you change inside?" He was rewarded for his insight by a small smile.

_You're written in her book_

_You're number is 37 have a look_

_She's gonna smile to make you frown_

_What a clown_

For the second time that week, Hyde found himself staring up at his ex-girlfriends bedroom window. It briefly crossed his mind that she could probably have him arrested for stalking, that is if she knew he was out there. He sat in his El Camino, looking at the huge Burkhart house. Someone had been by to open all the shutters, and the garbage can had been set out on the corner, something he knew Jackie wouldn't have thought to do. Her new car sat in the driveway, its white body glowing in the night, like a little star to wish upon.

_If he had one wish_. But it wasn't possible, so why think about it. He leaned forward to open his glove compartment, and felt around until he found the little box. It felt like so long ago that he had stood in that jewelry store, palms sweating, heart racing, but utterly sure that this was what he wanted. He, Steven Hyde was in love, and going to make it clear to the whole world just how serous that love was.

The little box fit in the palm of his hand, he could completely envelop it under his fingers. If only he could hide her away just as easily, then maybe she would have been spared some of the pain she had been dealt. He looked at the box one last time, before gingerly placing it inside the glove box. He never looked inside. The ring was just too hard to see with out the finger it was meant to be on.

He opened his car door and stepped out into the cool, January night.

_Little boy she's from the street_

_Before you start you're already beat_

_She's gonna play you for a fool_

_Yes it's true_

She heard the knock on her front door from up in her room. She had her record player turned up, paint clothes on, and yet it was like she could sense him. Carefully she placed the roller on one of the drop cloths, and hurried down the staircase into the foyer.

"Steven" the word was out of her mouth before she had even seen who was standing there.

"Hi Jackie" he said it sheepishly. He knew she didn't want him there. Or at the very least she said she didn't want him there, but that just didn't seem to be enough.

"I'm kind of busy" she gestured to her paint splattered jeans, and the t-shirt she had tied in knot in the small of her back. She had green paint smeared across her smooth stomach, he couldn't help but notice.

"Green, huh? You know they say geniuses pick green."

"That's funny, Michael picked out." She said it sarcastically, but regretted it when she saw the way his face fell. He slipped his trademark glasses back on.

_She would spend time with Michael, that cheating scum, but not him?_

He turned to go. "Ya, well, I just wondered if you were ok, it must get awfully quiet around here, and well I kind of remembered that you didn't like to be here all alone."

"Steven" she said it quietly, and he could almost hear the apology in her voice. She hadn't mentioned shopping with Michael to hurt him, it was just the truth. "I'm fine. I'm drinking and painting my once purple room a nice bright green." He nodded and then, once again, turned to walk off of her front steps, and maybe out of her life forever, he could see quite clearly now that she didn't need or want him.

Her voice stopped him.

"Steven…did you want to help me? I've got beer…and I could really use some…um…film" she finished weakly. He looked back at her standing there, the moonlight hitting her raven colored hair. He had to admit she looked pretty cute when she had been doing actual physical work.

"That could be cool…ya. I think I could do that." He entered the house, and thought maybe he had come one step closer to re-entering her heart.

_Everybody knows_

_The things she does to please_

_She's just a little tease_

_See the way she walks_

_Hear the way she talks_

Jackie was mumbling incoherently in her alcohol and drug induced sleep. Hyde had carried her to the guest room, and, he told himself to protect the sheets, had stripped her paint covered clothes from her body, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. As he slipped her between the sheets, he tried not to let himself remember just how beautiful she was, right down to her pretty pink toenails. It was a hard thing to deny.

He gently tucked her in, and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. They had drank, laughed, smoked, and finished burying the purple room of a spoiled cheerleader under the grass colored walls of a newly made woman. The symbolism wasn't lost on him. Yet here in her slumbering glory, he couldn't help but feel that this new woman bore an amazing resemblance to the old one, and not only on the outside. Hyde turned to the radio on the bedside table, turning it on, knowing that she needed music to stay asleep, the result of growing up in an empty house. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, then headed down stairs to spend the night riding the couch.

She rolled over in her sleep, an unconscious smile flitting across her face.

_His arm was wrapped around her. She heard the argument again in her head. _

"_Jackie you're not going home, there's nobody there, you're going to stay here with me."_

She smiled again, dreaming about the only person who had ever truly cared for her.

_She's gonna break your heart in two_

_It's true_


	4. I am the Cosmos

_If I owned 'That 70's Show' season eight would have been much better. Sadly I don't and it wasn't. Thank you for the reviews. Lyrics by Big Star._

**I Am the Cosmos**

Jackie sat at her kitchen table, eating the scrambled eggs and toast that she had so proudly made for herself. She had a splitting headache, but she didn't care. The grin created by what she was reading couldn't be wiped away by a hangover.

That morning, after she crawled out of bed in the guest room, and vaguely wondered when she had removed her clothing, she had come downstairs to find a packet from her old high school guidance counselor waiting for her. An application and information book on the University of Wisconsin. As she flipped through the book over her breakfast she had found the perfect career path for herself. She could hardly contain her excitement.

Hyde groaned, but the smell of food was making his stomach rumble, and he couldn't deny his need to eat. He rolled off the couch and headed for the kitchen, where he saw Jackie reading a book, with a barely contained look of glee on her face.

"What are you reading? And did you save any breakfast for the help?" He gave her a grin and sat across from her. She looked up at him; her face flushed, and shoved her plate at him.

"Here you can have the rest of this." She kept reading enthusiastically. Hyde couldn't remember the last time he had seen Jackie read something that didn't star Nancy Drew. _Apparently she's changed more than I thought. _As he looked more closely he realized it was a college catalog. He began eating the rest of her breakfast, secretly thrilled at the thought of the last place the fork he was now eating off of had been.

"UW huh? I didn't know you were thinking about college, what, do they offer a class called shopping 101?" He grinned to himself, enjoying the burn. She just shook her head, not even able to let him and his sarcasm ruin her excitement.

"Two words Steven: Broadcast Journalism!" She was clearly thrilled, and he had to admit, it made a lot of sense. She would make a great anchorwoman, she loved to talk, she might as well get paid for it.

"Well congratulations, I think you'll be great at it." She beamed at him, the only person who had ever really believed in her. Then she remembered that she was independent and didn't need Steven Hyde or any one else's approval.

"Of course I'll be great, I don't need you to tell me that." He just shook his head.

"Ok, well I'm gonna head out. Your room looks nice by the way, the paint should be dry by now. I'll catch you later." He headed for the door grabbing his boots on the way out.

"Steven" she called after him tentatively. "What are you doing later?" He grinned to himself. The promise of spending time with her, and maybe talking to her a little bit was irresistible.

"I'll be in the basement. You know, just hanging out. Did you want to come by?" She looked at him, and he cursed himself for giving her Zen lessons, as her face was now unreadable.

"Ya, ok" she grinned "that could be cool."

_Just when I was starting to feel okay_

_You're on the phone_

_I never wanna be alone_

Damn Steven Hyde. She had been planning a future and being independent, and then he had to come over, with his bottomless blue eyes, asking her if she wanted to hang out. And the part of her that still hated him for everything that had happened wanted to scream and throw things. A much, much bigger part of her wanted to drown in those eyes and never resurface into a life that only offered the absence of him. Well if they were hanging out tonight, she better make herself foxy.

First, though, she would work on her college application. That had to make a girl feel liberated. She was going to college, to be a news anchor. She would be on TV every day, with thousands of adoring fans staring at her beautiful face and listening to the words from her beautiful mouth.

"_You better watch what you say around here, because some people have a big fat mouth, Jackie!"_

"_How can you say that? My mouth is in perfect proportion to the rest of my face!"_

She smiled at the memory, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_My feeling's always happening _

_Something I couldn't hide_

_I can't confide_

_Don't know what's going on inside_

Kelso and Hyde sat in the basement tossing a football across the table to each other and watching an episode of _Charlie's Angels_. Fez had a date with some girl from the salon, and Eric had driven to Madison for the weekend to check out Donna's new dorm. Hyde was on edge. He wanted Jackie to come over, but wasn't really sure how he should behave around her. Kelso had noticed.

"What's up man? You've been really quiet all night."

Hyde just shook his head, still tossing the ball. He heard steps outside the back door, and he felt his pulse begin to race. Silently he cursed her for the affect she had on him. Jackie opened the back door, and flounced into the room, plopping down on the couch. Kelso promptly threw the ball at her chest.

"Michael!" She squealed in her most flirtatious voice. She threw him a broad smile, and he grinned back.

"So pretty lady, do you have big plans tonight? Because I'd be willing to show you a good time, if you know what I mean." He gave her what was clearly meant to be a roguish wink. Hyde picked the ball up off of the floor and whipped it at Kelso's head.

"Knock it off, dink, she doesn't want to go out with you." He looked at Jackie for affirmation, but she was just giggling at Kelso. Disgusted he sat in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Michael, I'm flattered. How about tomorrow night?" He grinned goofily and then stood up.

"All right, I'm supposed to meet Fez at the Hub after his date any way, I'll see you tomorrow foxy lady, and you too buddy." He headed out the back door.

"So, Steven, what did you want to do tonight?' She smiled at him, but he just gave her his best Zen face, secretly seething. Why was it getting to him that Kelso had asked her on a date, and she was actually going to go? Instead of spending time with her, now all he wanted to do was get as far from her as possible.

"Steven, are you not talking to me now?" He looked up, trying not to breathe fire in her direction.

"I just can't believe that you would go out with that…creep again. I mean after everything." He tried not to let her see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well first of all, I don't know how you can accuse Michael of being so bad. He never hurt me nearly as much as you did. Second of all, Steven…it's not a real date. Michael and I are friends. We're just going to go to the Hub…do you want to come?" Hyde couldn't believe this. She wanted to know if he wanted to come on her date with Kelso? But she had said it wasn't a real date. If he went, it would be even less of a date. Why was he obsessing over this? One thing stood out to him, and it kept racing through his mind. _What he had done had hurt her the most_. Before he knew what he was doing he agreed to go.

"Sure, I guess, I mean if it's not a date then…ya I could come." Even as he said it he knew she could see right through him. He stood up and turned to face her. " I guess I'm gonna go out…I've got plans." She looked at him; with just the faintest hint of the pout he knew so well, the one the new Jackie was above using. Maybe the Jackie he loved was still in there, somewhere.

"Do you…uh…need a ride or something?" She hopped up, flashing him one of her brightest smiles.

"Sure, I walked because it was so nice out, so I guess I could use a ride, if no one's going to be around here." He walked to the door and held it open for her. She walked through the door ahead of him, and he couldn't help but admire her ass as she walked up the stairs.

_Never wanna be alone_

_I hate to have to take you home_

_Wanted too much to say no, no,_

In front of her house, after thanking him for the ride, she reached for the door handle, to let herself out of the car. He needed to tell her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him in surprise.

"I just wanted you to know…I'm really sorry Jackie. For everything. For the nurse, and especially for Sam. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I needed you to know that I didn't do it to hurt you…I just felt it was the right thing." Part of him knew he was only saying this to get a rise out of her. He wanted her to hit him and fight with him and prove that she gave a damn. But he also had stayed with Sam because he didn't want to be like his parents. He didn't want to leave behind a string of broken marriages. He had needed to try. She just looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Steven, I forgave you a long time ago. Thank you for saying it though." Jackie leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek. She got out of the car, placed her shaky legs on the firm ground, and walked into the house.

Hyde smiled as he started the car. Absently, he touched the spot on his cheek where her soft lips had kissed him. He was getting closer. No doubt about it. He was glad he had apologized, he felt better after telling her the truth. And she had asked him on a date. With Kelso. But a date non the less.

_So every night I tell myself_

'_I am the cosmos,_

_I am the wind'_

_But that don't get you back again_

Jackie lay stretched out on her bed. She had gone out earlier to buy new bedding to match her new green room. She looked around and felt accomplished. She had decided that she was going to change her environment, and she had done it.

She felt confused about her evening with Michael and Steven. Especially Steven. He was being so nice to her. She had seen the honesty in his eyes as he had told her his words of apology. She couldn't understand him, though. He had been so rude for the last seven months and now, it was like he had finally realized what he had lost. What they had lost. She snuggled deeper under her blankets, trying not to think about Steven and how she felt about him…again.

_I'd really like to see you again_

_I never wanna see you again_

_Really wanna see you again_


	5. St 1006

_This chapter contains violence. Again, I own nothing but my thoughts. Big Star, as always. Thank to those of you have reviewed, I appreciate it._

**St 100/6**

Jackie couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of the beautiful shirt she had just bought. She was going to look good tonight, and maybe for the first time in a long time she would feel good too.

"_Steven, I'm your wife!" Jackie's head swirled. For a split second she almost laughed…it had to be a joke. Looking back and forth between the busty blond and Steven, her Steven, she knew. It wasn't a joke at all._

_Jackie hurried from the room. She had run all the way to her parents' house. She knew she could shut out the world there. Once inside the darkened mansion she sunk to the marble floor and blacked out._

"_Jackie? Jackie you have to wake up!" Some one was shaking her. She just wanted to sleep. Something so horrible had happened, but if she stayed here, in the nice warm blackness, that was so like him…him. And she remembered._

_She opened her eyes, to see Michael kneeling next to her. His warm brown eyes filled with concern, such deep caring written all over his face._

"_Michael…I'm ok." Something was all over her neck. When she moved it crackled and pulled at her skin. She watched, as in seeming slow motion, Michael put his hand behind her head, and she saw him draw it away in horror. There was a deep read liquid all over his big hand. Blood, she realized. Her blood. And she had passed out again._

Jackie shook the horrible memory from her head, as she stared at the floor in the entryway. She could swear that if she looked hard enough there was a slight trace of pink still there on the marble floor. Absently she reached under her thick brown locks to feel the patch of hair she had had to work so hard to hide from the world. The hair was still shorter there. But it didn't matter now. She was going out with Michael and Steven, and maybe tonight, while she was with both of her ex boyfriends, she would meet a new one. A better one, someone just for fun. After all she didn't need a man anymore.

_See that Girl, watch her dance_

_If I knew her name I wouldn't have to sit on my hands_

Jackie gave herself one last glance in the rearview mirror of her new car; to be sure every strand of hair was in place. It was only The Hub. Why was she so nervous? She stepped out of the car, and she knew she looked amazing. It gave her confidence. She wore tight black jeans, black wedge heels, and a silver top that was loose but tight at the same time. Her raven hair was perfectly done up in a messy ponytail that had taken an hour to perfect.

As she walked to the restaurant, a man approached her. He was nice looking, blonde shaggy hair, and wide hazel eyes. His mega watt smile earned him a grin in return from the tiny brunette.

"Hey" he said easily.

"Hey yourself." Jackie shot back at him. He smiled again, and she felt her knees melt. He stepped closer and she breathed in the smell of him. He smelled like motor oil and a bonfire. It was not a scent she immediately found enjoyable.

"I'm Scott, and you are…" she looked up into his eyes.

"Jackie…my friends call me Jackie." His eyes met hers, and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Something was wrong.

"Um well I have to meet some people" she said trying to push past him, "I'll see you around…" but before the words were out of her mouth he had dragged her around the corner and shoved her up against the wall. She felt the back of her new shirt snag.

"Where do you think you're going, baby? We were just getting to know each other." As he said this he looked her up and down, taking in her outfit and the sheer beauty of her. "You're not going any where yet, not until I'm done with you."

"I don't know what the hell you mean by that, but you better get your filthy hands off of me!" He looked her in the eye, brought his hand back and hit her across the mouth. Hard. The old Jackie would have whimpered and probably cried. The new Jackie got pissed. He reached his hand up her shirt, roughly ripping the front of her bra and grabbing her breast. Jackie sucked in a breath. He was holding her up off the ground, with one arm, molesting her on a street corner in front of God and every one with the other. Well around the corner from God and every one. Unfortunately for him Jackie Burkhart did not get sexually assaulted.

She kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. He dropped her. She turned to run away, and he grabbed her foot, pulling her to the ground, where he crawled on top of her. She spit in his face.

"You fucking bitch, you'll be sorry for that" he ripped her shirt wide, baring her exposed breast, and her torn bra. Her cheeks flamed with shame while he leered down at her.

"Jackie…right? You're fucking beautiful Jackie." He tried to kiss her, and she screamed her head off. This time he punched her and she felt and explosion of pain before he brought back his fist to do it again, but before he could she felt him lift off of her, and saw him hit the wall in front of her.

_You're all right_

_You put up such a good clean fight_

_I'm afraid that you lose tonight_

_SLUT_

Hyde was brushing lint off of his sport coat. God she had made a pansy out of him. He was wearing a sport coat to the damn Hub. He adjusted his glasses and smoothed his hair, then climbed out of his car. She was parked right next to him, and he was happy to know that she was already there.

He walked to the Hub, heard some make out sounds coming from the alley, but didn't think too much of it. He saw through the window that Kelso wasn't there yet, and he couldn't see Jackie inside either. His stomach turned. He hoped they weren't off somewhere together. Just as he was about to pull the door open he heard a woman scream. Not just any woman, he realized immediately. _His_ woman. His Jackie.

He ran toward the scuffle, the couple around the corner he now realized. He rounded the corner just in time to see some jock type pull his fist back and punch Jackie in the face. Her shirt and bra were torn. His brain was on fire. He had never felt such rage before, and it was like he was standing outside his own body watching his reaction. He leaped toward the guy, toward Jackie, and tackled her attacker. The two of them slammed into the wall. Hyde didn't know how many times he pulled back his fist and hit the guy, but he finally heard Jackie screaming. And he could think clearly again. He only knew she needed him.

He turned to her. She was balled up, trying to cover herself before some one came to help Hyde. He realized she was embarrassed. Her face was bright read. Oddly, however she wasn't crying. She was trying to pull her shirt up over her exposed chest. And then Kelso was there; taking off his own t-shirt and putting it over Jackie's head. He pulled her to him, kissing her on the top of the head. Hyde just watched, barely able to comprehend the picture in front of him.

A crowd was gathering. People stared at Jackie, Hyde, and the guy broken and bleeding against the wall. His face was a mass of blood. But he was awake.

"What the hell, man?" He managed to choke out, looking at Hyde like he was the one who had done something wrong. "That slut wanted it."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Hyde barely whispered. He could feel himself shaking. The nerve of this scum forcing…making…touching…his Jackie when she didn't want him. The thought of it made his blood boil even more. He walked towards the jerk menacingly.

"If you ever touch my girl again, I will kill you. That's a promise." With that, Hyde strode over to Jackie, and noticed tears were now streaming down her face. He scooped her up, the familiar feel of her legs around his waist and her face nuzzled into his neck reassuring him, and he strode to the parking lot, Kelso on his heels.

_You're so clean, so refined_

_You don't care to get messy just to have a good time_

Hyde sat in the waiting room, with Kelso next to him. He couldn't stop shaking. He could barely breathe. He heard the little click-clack of shoes, and looked up to see Kitty Foreman running toward him.

"Steven! What on earth is going on, they said you paged me at the nurses station, and what happened to your face…and Michael…you have to wear a shirt at the hospital, honey!" Hyde looked at his surrogate mother not sure where to begin.

"I…Jackie…she…" but his voice trailed off, and he sat back down, unable to tell her what Jackie had been through, unable to put the look of shock on her face that he knew would surface. Kelso stepped on the grenade for him, seeming to sense his dilemma.

"Mrs. Foreman…we were supposed to meet Jackie tonight at the Hub…and I was late. It's my fault." He seemed to choke on the words, and Hyde stared at him in disbelief. It was not Kelso's fault that this had happened. If anything it was his, Hyde's fault. His damn pride. If he had just married Jackie she wouldn't have been going to The Hub by herself. He heard Kelso continue. "She was attacked. I called over to the station, the cops took the guy in." Kelso looked at his shoes, not wanting to see the look in her eyes when he said the following sentence. "They took him in for attempted rape, Mrs. Foreman." Both boys heard her gasp, and looked up to see her throw her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my goodness. Well I will just go check on her. She'll come home with us tonight Steven; she can sleep in Laurie's room. And Steven, you need to get that eye checked out, it might need some stitches." She turned to walk away, and then looked back at Kelso, "sweetie, you should find some scrubs or something to put on, you can't walk around a hospital with no shirt on…it's just not sanitary!" And she rushed off to see if Jackie was ok.

Hyde stood up, shook off his jacket and handed it to Kelso. Kelso threw it around himself, and Hyde noticed he was looking around the hospital a bit ruefully.

"What is it, Kelso, man?" Kelso just grinned at him.

"I think Jackie is going to be beat me out on trips to the hospital this year, that's all." As soon as he had said it, his eyes guiltily darted away from Hyde's face.

"What are you talking about Kelso? She hasn't been to the hospital since that time she tripped when Fez was chasing her and trying to touch her with his polyester shirt. That was a while ago." Hyde was scared of what Kelso was going to say, because he looked like he was trying very hard to find the right words.

"Hyde…I brought Jackie here…about seven months ago. She, uh, she fell in the foyer in her house; she hit her head on the marble and cracked it open. She had a mild concussion. I found her the morning after it happened. I went over there to apologize, because, you know, because of Chicago. I found her with blood all over her head. It was every where." He shuddered visibly at the memory, then continued "They said she had passed out because of…" but he couldn't finish the sentence, or he was unwilling to. Hyde looked into his best friend's face. The words _'seven months ago' _were screaming in his brain.

"Kelso, why did she pass out?" Kelso licked his lips nervously.

"Shock."

_And she don't mind if I don't keep my hands to myself_

Jackie heard Mrs. Foreman coming before she burst into the room. The doctor had just left, after stitching up the cut on her lip and giving her a full examination. Jackie could tell that some one had already told Mrs. Foreman about the assault. The full force of it was only just hitting Jackie herself, and she didn't know if she could talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it.

"Jackie, dear. Honey." And with that, the only mother Jackie had ever seen in action enveloped her in a hug. Jackie just sobbed on her shoulder. After what seemed like forever, Jackie was able to breathe again and she calmed herself. It felt so safe wrapped in Mrs. Foreman's loving arms.

"Dear you're just going to come right home with me. I already got your release papers taken care of, and until you are fine again, you're going to stay with us." Jackie nodded gratefully, one last tear sliding off her nose and onto Michael's shirt. She looked up into Mrs. Foreman's eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Foreman. I called my mom…but she just got settled in…it wouldn't make much sense for her to come back here…so." Jackie couldn't bear the look on Kitty's face at this news. She wasn't even surprised. Not even a little bit.

"I would rather have you with me, dear. I'll take care of you." She took the small girl's hand in her own warm one, and they walked out of the hospital together, hand in hand.

_If my mouth don't work I get some help_

When Hyde got home, his face stitched up, but is soul still screaming in pain, he found Kitty at the table drinking coffee that he was sure was probably laced with something. She looked more tired than he had ever seen her. He sat next to her and she took his hand in her own, and he didn't pull away.

"Steven, her mom…she's not going to come home. So I told Jackie that she could stay here indefinitely. Tomorrow, I want you to go to her house for her and get her some things." He nodded numbly. He felt better knowing she was right here in the house. Now he didn't have to drive across town to watch her until she fell asleep.

"I think I'll go check on her Mrs. Foreman." He got up, and a tear rolled down his cheek, he looked at the woman he thought of as his mother with more emotion than she had ever seen on his face. "Thank you…mom." She nodded, and as he walked through the kitchen door, he heard her burst into tears.

Jackie looked so small to him. She was still wearing Kelso's shirt, and she was all tucked into the bed, just like a little girl. Her eyes were open though, he was sure she would not sleep tonight. She looked up as he entered. He cleared his throat. Suddenly those three little words were no longer the scariest thing in the world. He had faced the scariest thing in the world that night. He would never let it happen again.

"Jackie." She stared at him, not saying anything, hearing the emotion in that one word.

"Jackie, I love you." He sobbed and fell on his knees next to her bed. He was crying into the sheet, and then into her hair, and then into her neck and she held him like a little boy as he cried and cried, all the time repeating those three words that he had once found so hard to say. He said them like they were a prayer that could keep her safe. As though if he just told her enough times, no one could ever hurt her again. She held him and he held her and eventually they fell asleep in a bed of tears and I love yous.

_She loves me in a way I can still recognize_


	6. The Ballad of El Goodo

_I own nothing. Enjoy and review, if you have the time! This song is by Big Star, and it is one of my favorites. If you can, you should listen to it._

**The Ballad of El Goodo**

Hyde was digging through his dresser for a clean t-shirt when he heard the screaming. He had fallen asleep in his clothes from last night, and so when he woke up he decided to go get a shower and change his clothes before Jackie woke up to face the implications of the events of the night before. All thoughts of getting dressed were driven from his mind by the high pitched screaming coming from two floors above, and he grabbed the nearest shirt, tossing it over his head as he ran up two flights of stairs to get to Jackie.

_There's people around who tell you that they know_

_The places where they send you, and it's easy to go_

Once Hyde reached the bedroom, he was confronted by chaos. Jackie was clearly terrified; she was curled up against the headboard, her hands covering her face and her entire body wracked with gut wrenching sobs. Mrs. Foreman was kneeling before Jackie trying to calm her. Red stood in the doorway holding a shotgun.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hyde asked as he eased around Red and what he was sure was a loaded gun. Red jumped.

"Steven, what the hell is this girl doing here, and why is she waking me up at seven in the morning, screaming her head off?" Red had been at the bar the night before when every one had come home, and Hyde was guessing that Mrs. Foreman hadn't had a chance to explain everything yet. He wasn't sure where he should start, and he didn't want to recount what had happened while Jackie was right there, clearly having some sort of breakdown as a result of her attack. He was saved however, by a quick warning glance in Red's direction from Mrs. Foreman.

Both men watched as Mrs. Foreman enfolded Jackie in her arms, whispering words only the younger woman could hear, and gently rocking her. Finally Jackie was calm enough to speak coherently and understand that she was safe. Mrs. Foreman was able to ask her what had happened to frighten her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Foreman, I guess…it was just waking up in a strange place" she threw a cautious look in Hyde's direction, clearly not wanting to get him in trouble, but needing to explain, needing them to understand that she wasn't being irrational. "And I was all alone." She said in a small voice. Hyde felt like an idiot. Of course he shouldn't have left her all alone. He felt like the dumb ass Red always told him he was.

"Well" said Mrs. Foreman with her brightest mom smile, "why don't we go down stairs and get you some pancakes? Does that sound ok, honey?" Jackie nodded, and climbed out of bed on trembling legs to follow Mrs. Foreman down the stairs. Red looked at Hyde at a complete loss for words. Hyde sighed and tried to think of how to start.

_They'll zip you up and dress you down_

_Stand you in a row_

_But you know you don't have to_

_You can just say no_

Hyde, Jackie and Mrs. Foreman sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast and trying to act as normally as possible. After they were done eating, Hyde asked Jackie if she would like to go with him to pick up some of her things, but she began to panic at the thought of leaving the house and the issue was quickly dropped. Then Hyde had an idea, and he quickly excused himself to use the phone down stairs.

Once he had reached the relative solitude of the basement, he called Donna's dorm and asked for her. He knew that he had called early enough to talk to her before Eric left to come home from his weekend visit to UW. It wasn't long before she picked up.

"Hello?" Asked Donna, in a slightly confused tone of voice. Hyde sighed, not sure if he was invading Jackie's privacy with what he was about to do, but sure their two friends would want the chance to be there with her to support her through this difficult time.

"Donna" to his own ears, Hyde noticed a marked change in his voice. It sounded heavier, like it belonged to some one who carried the heaviest of burdens. Donna was immediately startled by the voice she heard on the phone.

"Hyde, what's going on, are you ok? Did something happen to one of the Foreman's? Should I go get Eric?"

"Donna, please just let me tell you this, it will be so much easier if you don't ask me twenty questions first." Donna shut her mouth. She wasn't sure if she had ever heard Hyde use the word 'please' before. He took a deep breath, contemplating how to tell some one that their best friend was just sexually assaulted.

"There's been and incident. Jackie was attacked last night outside the Hub" he began.

_Well, I'll fall if I don't' fight_

_And at my side is god_

Jackie looked up from the table; tightening her fingers on it's edge in a death grip when the sliding door opened. She hated that she felt this way, every sound frightened her. She missed the independence she only so recently achieved. She felt as though she would never get back to that Jackie. She relaxed when she saw it was only Kelso, but then tensed again at the sight of a strange man at his side.

"Good morning ladies" Kelso said, giving Jackie a quick grin. She breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't treating her like anything had happened, and she was grateful for that.

Kelso had asked if he could come along with the officer questioning Jackie, thinking it might maker her feel better. Though he wasn't technically on the force anymore, his former fellow officers understood and were willing to make allowances. "This is officer Mason. He just needs to ask Jackie some quick questions. Is that ok Jackie?" She nodded, trusting the man, as long as Kelso did.

Once the questions were done, Jackie let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Kelso sat next to her, and gently wrapped an arm around her.

"You did great Jackie. Look I'm going to go to the station, and then I have to call down to Chicago to let them know I'm going to have to take some more vacation time. I'll come back later tonight though, ok?" She smiled up at him, the first true smile Mrs. Foreman had seen on her face since before the attack. She just nodded, and Kelso, after giving Mrs. Foreman a quick peck on the cheek headed out the door.

_My guns they're waiting to be stuck by _

_At my side is god_

Hyde came up the stairs just in time to see the smile on Jackie's face and the back of the person who had put it there. He scowled in spite of himself. He was distracted from his jealous thoughts when Red entered the kitchen. He had headed out of the house after Hyde had filled him in on the previous night's events. Red cleared his throat nervously, and then said,

"Jackie, I would like to talk to you in the living room for a minute, ok?" She got up from the table, and walked into the other room with Red, and Hyde and Kitty quickly snuck around to the den to eaves drop. Red cleared his throat again.

"Jackie, I uh, I'm sorry for what you've been through, and I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, Mr. Foreman" Jackie said quietly. Though she had liked so much the life she had been making for herself before she was attacked, she now couldn't stand the idea of returning to her large empty house.

"I have come to think of you and Donna as, well, as daughters over the years. So I want you to have this." He handed her a small black bundle that Jackie found to be curiously heavy. She opened it carefully, pulling the velcro apart to see what the fabric concealed. She took a deep breath once she saw what lay in the package, and she started to cry. Red looked embarrassed.

"It was mine in the war. My spare, I kept it around my ankle, and well I thought you could keep it in your purse, and then maybe…you would feel better." He didn't know how to explain that he was trying to give her back a measure of control. Jackie just nodded as she now pulled the tiny two-bullet pistol from its protective fabric. She looked up at him gratefully and asked,

"Will you teach me…how to use it? He nodded. After he had shown her how to put it away, he pulled her into a hug.

Jackie sat in Red's chair smiling, long after he had left the living room. She looked at Red's gift. _This will help_. There was not way that she was going to let what happened keep her from doing all she wanted to do. At least she hoped that she would still have the courage to face the world alone, now.

_Years ago my heart was set to live, oh_

_But I've been trying hard against unbelievable odds_

_It gets so hard at times like now to hold on_

Later that day, Hyde came into the house holding the bag of clothes he had picked up from Jackie's house. Mrs. Foreman was stirring a pot of spaghetti on the stove that smelled incredibly good.

"She's in your room, Steven. Why don't you go check and see how she's doing. Every one wants to come for dinner tonight, to be here for her, but I want you to check and make sure she's up to it." He nodded, tossed her bag on the floor, and headed down the basement steps.

She was sleeping soundly on his cot. She had pulled on one of his dirty shirts, and it struck him that she wanted to smell him. He noticed that his shirt seemed to be all she was wearing. He smiled at that. Gently he touched her shoulder, not wanting to frighten her and witness a repeat of what had occurred that morning.

"Jackie? Jacks, baby, wake up." She lifted her sleepy head and gave him a drowsy smile, and he could almost believe that it was a year before, when she was still with him.

"Steven?" She was so happy he was there. She felt safer with him beside her. She crawled into his lap, completely unconcerned with her scant attire. "Will you hold me?" He would hold her forever if she wanted him to. He nodded and she nestled her head under his chin.

"Jackie…how are you?" He hated to ask the question, but he really wanted to know the answer. He felt her turn to look up at him, and he looked down to meet her green and blue eyes with his own blue ones.

"I would be a lot worse if it weren't for you." She said it simply and with out any hint of emotion. "If you hadn't come…I don't know what I would have done." She leaned against him once again, but continued, the words spilling out of her, and she was unsure if she could have quieted them even if she wanted to. "I fought him. I kneed him in the privates, and that's when he hit me the first time. I wasn't even scared. I was just mad. I was so mad that he would touch me like that. I tried to run, but he caught me and pulled me down. I spit on him, and screamed. He hit me again and then it was over." She purposely left out the part where he had ripped both her bra and her top, because it wasn't something she wanted to say out loud. Hyde tightened his grip on her waist.

"Jackie, I'm so proud of you. The Jackie I met years ago would never have fought back. She would have waited for some one to save her, but you tried to take care of yourself…that's amazing…faced with that horrible situation you were able to defend yourself. I'm so proud of you." Suddenly she leaped off of him, and began angrily pacing the small room.

"But that's just it!" She exploded, and he was shocked by the anger in her voice. "I couldn't take care of myself…I bought a car, I was going to go to college, I was trying really hard to not need any one, and it was just a big fabrication, because when it counted the most I couldn't take care of myself. I'm a failure. I'll never, never be happy because I can't do the things I want to do with out some one there to help me!"

"Jackie" he said her name quietly hoping it would calm her. She turned to him, that fire he used to know so well blazing in her eyes. "Jackie, you can do what ever you want. You are an amazing woman." He looked into her eyes, then "you will be happy, you have achieved so much already this year. If you want to go to college for broadcast journalism then you will." Before he would have said that he would make sure she went. But he sensed that this needed to be something she did herself for herself. Her breathing seemed to slow. She gave him a genuine smile, and he was relieved to see it.

"How do you feel about dinner with the gang?" He asked her, a note of caution in his voice. She seemed to think for a minute, and then nodded her approval.

"Ok, that I think I could do that" she said, and after throwing on a pair of jeans under Hyde's shirt, the two of them headed up the stairs towards the smell of Mrs. Foreman's wonderful spaghetti.

_Ain't no one gonna turn me 'round._

After every one had left, Jackie went up to Laurie's room to get ready for bed. She thought about what Steven had told her. That she could do anything she wanted, and no one could take that away from her. She smiled to herself. She believed him.

_Ain't no one gonna turn me around_

_I can either stand or fall_

_And I believe I'm gonna stand tall_


	7. Morpha Too

_Thank you for your reviews. This chapter is somewhat transitional. And contrary to popular belief, I do proof my stories ;). Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them so much._

_As always, I own absolutely nothing. Song by big star._

**Morpha Too**

It had been two torturously long weeks since Jackie's 'incident' as everyone had now come to call it. She was still living with the Foreman's, and both Eric and Hyde had become extremely protective of her, something she had come to both appreciate and resent. They had all fallen into an easy pattern of life. Everyone had gotten used to Jackie's presence in their home. She had rarely left the Foreman residence since the attack, and then always accompanied by Hyde who refused to let her out of his sight. The two of them had yet to talk about the night of her attack, when had admitted he loved her. Instead they had settled into a strange, sometimes uneasy friendship.

_I might call and I might need some help_

Jackie came bounding down the stairs from what she had come to think of her room. Though she was slowly regaining her independence, she was secretly terrified of the thought of moving back to her parents' house alone. She had, however, quickly reverted back to her usual morning habits, refusing to join the rest of the household for breakfast until her hair and makeup were perfectly done. This morning she had gotten up early, to ask Mrs. Foreman for a favor.

"Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie asked as she pushed the kitchen door open.

"Jackie! Well I'm surprised to see you up so early, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Foreman I had a question, though."

"Well what can I do for you, dear?" Jackie smiled up at her nervously.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to cook? I was hoping that would help me, to you know, learn how to take care of myself." Jackie looked at her tentatively, worried that Mrs. Foreman wouldn't want to take the time to help her, especially given the last time Jackie had asked her for help in the kitchen.

"_Ok, ok. Jackie, all right, honey, let's, let's just review. What do you think went wrong with this pie?"_

"_Too many eggs."_

"_No."_

"_The pan was to small!"_

"_Not even close."_

But Mrs. Foreman seemed to have forgotten this, or at least she pretended to.

"Of course I'll teach you how to cook, Jackie! Laurie was never really interested in cooking. I know you don't have much experience, so today you can beat the scrambled eggs in this bowl" she handed Jackie a small bowl and a fork and positioned her in front of the egg carton, as though she wanted to be sure that Jackie knew what eggs looked like. "And then you can squeeze the juice!" Mrs. Foreman clearly seemed to think this was the most exciting part of making breakfast, so Jackie gave her a big smile, trying to ignore the subtle insinuation that she wouldn't know how to mix up eggs and squeeze oranges. _I'm not completely useless._

_I'm an old show and I don't know what to do._

Mrs. Foreman was sure to make a fuss about Jackie's contribution to that mornings' breakfast, and all three men complimented Jackie on her culinary efforts. Following breakfast, Mrs. Foreman asked Jackie if she would like to accompany her to the grocery store and help her plan that evening's dinner. Jackie immediately refused.

"Oh, but sweetie, it really would be good for you. No one will be able to hurt you at the grocery store, and I'll be there with you the whole time." Jackie was still unsure, but with a prodding look toward Hyde and Eric, the two of them took up Mrs. Foreman's cause.

"Jacks, you should go out." Hyde looked to Eric for support, and he immediately cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ya plus you know…I heard that the cashiers have new uniforms…and umm…they're synthetic fabric!" Jackie screwed up her face in thought at this.

"I should probably check that out. It's only been two weeks and already this town is falling apart! Let me go get my purse Mrs. Foreman." Eric smiled triumphantly, but Hyde looked at him disgusted.

"You're such a chick, _Erica_. Synthetic fabric?" He rolled his eyes and then went back to reading his paper. Jackie came back into the kitchen. She was a little nervous, but she had put her present from Red in her purse, and it made her feel reassured to have it there. It wasn't even loaded, but just having it made her feel better.

"Ok, I'm ready." Mrs. Foreman beamed at her, and Jackie took a deep breath. Hyde got up and gave her a quick hug.

"It'll be fine. You'll be just fine." And the two women walked out the door.

_I'm in love with you_

Eric went to the fridge and grabbed the rest of Jackie's freshly squeezed juice and poured it into his glass. He leaned on the counter, looking at his best friend contemplatively.

"So…when are you going to tell her?" He asked quietly.

"You're mom already knows that her smoking is what made you a little slow, I don't think we need to rub it in, Foreman." Hyde replied snidely, not wanting to discuss what he knew Eric was hinting at.

"Oh come on, you love Jackie. Why don't you try to fix things? I bet she could really use the support, especially now…after…" he let the thought trail off, not wanting to talk about the one thing none of them could get off their minds. Hyde considered his friends words, but then shook his head decisively.

"It's not a good idea. You should have seen her before this happened. She was really trying to take care of herself and stuff. She was making all these plans, and well, I don't want to get in the way of that. Especially after what happened. She needs to realize that she's the same person, and she can still do all those things she planned to do." Eric nodded, but he pushed the issue a bit more.

"Well, maybe you could talk to her and tell her that you want to get back together, but you want to do all that stuff." Hyde was getting obstinate now, and he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Look man, she's trying to prove to herself that she doesn't need a man. That she doesn't need me. Why do you think she would do that? Oh, ya! Maybe because I was a complete ass and treated her like shit…might have something to do with it." Eric knew it was time to drop the subject, but he wanted his two friends to be happy. And he knew being together would make that happen.

But if Hyde was honest with himself, he really wanted her back. Especially after everything that had happened. And he really felt that they had been getting closer, before she was attacked. Well, at least they were talking, and that was definitely a step in the right direction. He just didn't if getting back together would be good for her. He wanted her to have all her dreams, she deserved those things. He just wanted to be able to love her at the same time.

_Kitty asked me to read her the stars_

_I had liked her from afar_

That night after every one else had gone to bed, Hyde headed up the basement steps to grab a beer. They had had a large celebratory dinner to congratulate Jackie on her trip out of the house. She had gone to the grocery store and to a local restaurant, and hadn't panicked once. Mrs. Foreman had told every one it was a very big step in Jackie's recovery, and so that evening, she had asked Jackie what her favorite dinner was, and then taught her how to make it. Every one loved the tortellini alfredo, aside from Red who had complained that he had enough of 'that foreign crap' in the war.

Mrs. Foreman was sitting at the table enjoying her nightly fourth glass of wine when Hyde walked into the kitchen.

"Steven, I thought you went to sleep hours ago." He smiled at her and then sat across from her at the table.

"Nah. I was watching 'Three's Company' Chrissy lost her bra!" Mrs. Foeman chuckled softly at him and then reached out and touched his hand.

"I know these last few weeks have been hard, Steven. I'm very proud of how you've been with Jackie, especially considering your history." He shook his head sadly.

"I just want to make sure nothing ever happens to her again, you know. I really care about her, and even though I don't have a chance with her, I want her to be happy. No one deserves what she went through." Mrs. Foreman looked as though she were thinking about what he had said, and suddenly she looked up at him with a broad smile.

"Steven, you still love her, don't you?" He looked at her surprised and immediately began to deny her accusation.

"No of course not, I just…it's just that…" he hung his head in defeat. "Yes." He said quietly. She squeezed his fingers.

"Well you're wrong about not having a chance, dear, she looks at you like you're the only man in the world." Hyde shook his head.

"Nah, I think her and Kelso…I mean they've been close and when he comes over, she's always laughing, I can just tell he makes her feel better." Mrs. Foreman could hardly believe his stupidity.

"Steven. She laughs because Michael is funny. And he's her friend. Out of all of you she has been friends with him, real friends, for the longest. It makes sense that he would bring her comfort. That doesn't mean she's in love with him. You need to learn to accept that, or you're right, you will never get her back. But personally I think you have a real chance. It's just going to take some sort of gesture, to let her see how sorry you really are."

He knew he always let his jealousy get the best of him. It was so hard for him to think that Jackie had ever loved anyone else, because she was the only love he'd ever had. He had driven her into Kelso's arms in Chicago, and he had over reacted and cheated on her because he had made a colossal assumption about her relationship with Kelso. Maybe he did have a chance, if he could only learn to trust her, and earn her trust in return. He looked up.

"Thanks for the talk, Mrs. Foreman. I think I have some things to think about." And he headed down stairs.

_I knew not to start_

_But there you are_

Jackie lay in bed. She had checked the lock on the window three times, and she was sure no one could get in. Her nightmares had mostly stopped. Now it was just overcoming the every day fears that she needed to work on. And Steven.

She was unsure what to think about what had passed between them. He had told her he loved her, and it had felt so good to hear him say it. Since then he had been more brotherly to her than anything else. She wasn't sure what any of it meant.

_Did she want him back?_ She certainly still loved him. She was fairly certain she would always love him. She just wasn't sure she could forgive him for everything that had happened since Sam came into their lives. It had been so painful. How would she ever trust him completely again? She sighed rolling over in the bed.

She needed to figure out what she wanted. Jackie knew that even if she and Steven reconciled, she would still go to college, and that gave her reassurance. No matter what she would do those things she had decided to do. But she loved Steven and she felt like she would never be truly happy without him. Not because she needed him to take care of her any more, but because he completed her. When she was with Steven she felt at home, safe and secure in a way she had never felt with any one else. He was what she needed.


	8. You Get What You Deserve

_Again, I own nothing. Song by Big Star. Review if you have the time! Thanks for taking the time to read!_

**You Get What You Deserve**

Jackie was happily munching on the homemade waffles Mrs. Foreman had taught her to make that morning, when Hyde came through the sliding door and tossed some mail in front of her. She looked up at him with a smile.

"What's this?" He walked into the kitchen to grab a plate.

"I stopped by your house to grab your mail. Since you know, you've been here for so long now." He shrugged, trying to blow it off, but she appreciated his thoughtfulness. "Where are the Forman's?" Jackie picked up her mail and started riffling through it.

"What? Oh they went to a car show in Keno-SHA!" Jackie had jumped up from the table holding one of the envelopes. Her entire body was shaking with anticipation. Hyde watched curiously as she tore the envelope open and then plopped back down in the chair, a look of shock on her face. Now it was his turn to ask what was going on.

"What? Is everything ok? Is it from your mom?" She gave him a huge grin and handed the letter to him, which he read out loud,

"_Jacqueline Burkhart,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have reviewed you're application, and we look forward to having you as student at the University of Wisconsin's as a member of the class of 1984…"_

He looked up at her and gave her a huge smile. "I told you! I told you you would go. Jackie this is so great." He was really happy for her, he knew this was something she really wanted.

"I forgot all about the application…I didn't expect it so soon. I can't believe this." She looked up at him full of excitement. "I'm going to college!" And she rushed from the room to call Donna, who was home for the weekend visiting. Hyde smiled and left the letter on the counter for Mrs. Foreman to see when she came home.

_Try to understand what I'm going through_

Later that afternoon the entire gang was hanging out in the basement. Hyde was in his chair, while Fez occupied the lawn chair. Donna, Eric, Kelso and Jackie sat on the couch, with Jackie perched on Kelso's lap. Hyde was trying his best to concentrate on the TV and not let it get to him that Kelso was lucky enough to be in such close proximity to Jackie. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together, and despite his talk with Mrs. Foreman, it was unnerving him. Kelso had taken off a month from work, and was now talking about moving back to Point Place. For Hyde, this could only mean that Kelso was falling in love with Jackie again.

Donna was asking Jackie about her therapy appointment the previous day. Jackie had gone to see a therapist six times since the attack, and she felt like the sessions were helping her regain her sense of self.

"So what did you guys talk about yesterday?" Donna was curious, as she was taking freshman psych.

"Well, she said I need to start taking back control. So sometime this week, I'm going to go to the Hub, and that's supposed to help me see that I'm safe now." Donna nodded thinking it would make sense for Jackie to go back to the Hub and face the place where she was made to feel so vulnerable. Kelso gave Jackie a reassuring squeeze, and that was all Hyde could take. He stood up and looked at his friends.

"I think I'm gonna go to the Hub. I'm starving, and Mrs. Foreman's not making dinner tonight, because of the trip to Kenosha." Eric nodded.

"Ya, I could definitely use some food, I can feel the force getting weak." Donna smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up. Jackie do you feel up to it?" Jackie shook her head. She just couldn't make the trip quite yet. By now they were all on their feet.

"No it's ok, I'll read my magazine until you guys get back." She smiled but they could tell she was sad that she had to be left behind. Kelso put his arm around her.

"I'll stay with you, Jackie. We'll watch TV, and we'll have these losers here bring us back some dinner." He winked at her, then "and you know…you and I could maybe…" he let the thought trail off. Jackie pinched him and every one laughed, but Hyde.

"Ok well let's go." He grumbled heading out the back door, and Donna, Eric, and Fez followed close behind after Donna had gotten Jackie and Kelso's take out orders.

_And don't blame me for what folks will do_

_For some of us it's not a good time_

After they were alone, Jackie looked thoughtfully at Kelso. They had sat back down on the couch together; and he had turned on the TV and was laughing at a televised pie-eating contest. Jackie turned to face him.

"Michael." He looked at her and saw the serious look on her face. He stood up and turned the TV off, then came back to sit next to her.

"What's up, are you ok, cupcake?" Jackie smiled at the old nick name, and it gave her courage to continue with her request.

"Yesterday, when I went to the therapist, she made some suggestions…for how I could feel better about every thing." She looked up and realized that Kelso was actually listening to her instead of staring at her boobs and she smiled. "One of the things I need to work on is…my intimacy issues." Kelso looked totally thoughtful.

"So…you want me to pretend to be scared of you." Jackie sighed irritably. _Maybe this was a bad idea._ But she grabbed his hands any way and looked him in the eyes.

"Michael. Intimacy." She said pointedly. "Not intimidation. Intimacy. Being able to trust…men…and well…how I will handle…sexual situations, should they ever arise." Now she had his attention. Kelso always perked up at the word 'sex'. "She said I should think about talking to an old friend, one that I might have been…intimate with in the past." She wasn't sure how to formulate the question.

"Michael I need you to kiss me. I need to know that if some one kisses me when I want them to that I won't feel…afraid. And since we're just friends, and I don't have feelings for you like that…and you were the first boy I ever kissed, I thought maybe you…could help me with this?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes and saw him stand up and start pacing the room running his hands through his hair.

"Jackie…you know I'm all for hot make out sessions. But, I really like this just being friends. And I don't want to mess that up." Suddenly he stopped pacing and looked her directly in the eye. "Why didn't you ask Hyde?" She almost choked. "Jackie tell me."

"Because, Michael, I still love Steven. It would be too hard." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He sat down and took her hands. "I care about you, and I want to help. I just don't want to lose our friendship." She nodded, crying now.

"It's not about…attraction. I mean you're beautiful, I just don't think of you that way, Michael. I just need to see…how it is." He smiled his big warm smile at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and Kelso took her face in his hands and pulled her to him, softly kissing her. She relaxed into him. He was nervous, he didn't want her to get upset. Gently he put his hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him, enjoying her kiss in a way that had nothing to do with sex.

_But you're going to get used _

_And you'd better resign yourself_

They had gotten to the end of the street when Hyde realized he had forgotten his wallet. Eric pulled back into the driveway, and Hyde headed for the basement steps. He opened the door, and for a split second he thought he was going to throw up. There on the couch were Jackie and Kelso. He had his arm around her waist and one hand in her hair, while he kissed her deeply and intimately. Hyde was so shocked he thought he was going to pass out for a minute.

He gave the couple on the couch one more rueful look before gently closing the back door. Donna could tell something was wrong as soon as he got in the car. Hyde's face was ashen and his hands were shaking. But in true Zen form, these were the only visible signs that something was bothering him.

"Did you find your wallet?" She asked him. He looked at her like he had no idea what the word 'wallet' meant. Then he shook himself, and seemed to be back to his old Hyde self again.

"Uh, no I couldn't find it. I hope it didn't get washed or something. I um…could you spot me five bucks?" She nodded and the foursome mad their way to the Hub.

When they returned with dinner, everything seemed normal. Jackie lay on the couch flipping through a fashion magazine, while Kelso sat in the lawn chair playing pong. Jackie looked up when they came in and took her food from Donna with a smile.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Eric asked everyone. Donna saw Hyde throw a disgusted look at the room in general, and then he headed to his room, loudly slamming the door. Donna moved to put Kelso's food in front of him on the coffee table and saw Hyde's wallet lying right there. She looked strangely at it and then at Hyde's door. And suddenly she thought she knew what had happened.

_You just do what pleases you _

_And go on and sign out every move_

_You're going to get place in the scene _

_All gods orphans get face in the dream_

It was a couple of hours later that Hyde finally ventured into the basement. Only Donna and Kelso were still there. Eric had a college interview tomorrow, and Jackie always went to bed early these days. Fez had to work in the morning and so he had decided to head out too.

Hyde slumped into his chair glancing mutinously at his two friends. Finally he couldn't help himself. He looked Kelso right in the eyes and said,

"So, what did you do while we were gone, _Michael_?" He used his best Jackie impersonation on the final word. Donna stiffened as she could feel the tension rising in the room. Kelso looked at Hyde strangely.

"Nothing, we sat here. What else would we have done?" Hyde wanted to punch him with everything he had. Kelso was not good enough for Jackie. But if he really thought about it, maybe Kelso was what Jackie needed. The last few weeks, the time Kelso spent at the house was second only to Hyde's. He made Jackie smile. He was nice to her.

Abruptly Hyde decided it wasn't his business. If being with Kelso would make Jackie happy, then he wouldn't stand in the way. Sure, he had cheated on her when they were kids. But Kelso had grown up…some. And Hyde knew, that deep, deep down; Kelso was a really good guy. Hyde turned to his friend.

"Look I was just surprised, is all. I mean when I saw you today. But I mean, I'm happy for you, man." Donna was looking back in forth between the two of them as though they had broth sprouted a second head. Kelso looked at Hyde like he was the dumbest man on earth.

"Hyde, what the hell are you talking about?" Hyde stood up and pulled Kelso to his feet.

"You don't have to pretend…I saw you…and" he gulped "Jackie. Earlier. Here." Dawning shined in Kelso's eyes, and he started to laugh. Hard. Hyde was fighting the urge to punch him. Donna stood up and looked at the two of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Hyde turned to her, still not sure why Kelso was laughing. Maybe it was relief.

"Kelso and…Jackie…are…back together." Kelso only laughed harder. Finally he stood up gasping for breath while Donna gaped at him and Hyde tried to fight back his growing sense of rage.

"Jackie and I are not back together" he finally managed to gasp out. Donna looked like this was the only possible response to Hyde's statement, but Hyde looked at Kelso like he was nuts.

"I saw you, kissing, on the couch today. If you aren't back together than what the hell was that, man?" Kelso had finally sobered, and he looked at Hyde.

"Her therapist told her that if she wanted to have a relationship again, she needed to practice sanitary situations." Donna looked at him skeptically. Hyde snorted.

"Then why was she touching you, man?"

"Kelso that can't be right. Sanitary?" Asked Donna, trying to figure out what Jackie had really told him, that had apparently been too much for him to grasp.

"I'm telling you, that's what she said. So she asked me if, as just a friend, if I would kiss her. So she could see if it would freak her out." Hyde could sort of see this making sense. But why would she choose Kelso? Before he could stop himself he blurted out,

"Why didn't she ask me?" Donna rolled her eyes. _Their egos are really the issue here._ She thought testily.

"Because, man. She still loves you." Kelso said with out even thinking. His eyes got wide and he smacked him self on the head then tried to save himself "…r Zeppelin poster." He finished lamely. Hyde stared at him in disbelief.

"She told you that? Kelso, man…she said she still loves me?" He felt like he was on the best drugs ever made. He sat in his chair, a grin plastered on his face.

"Nice Zen, Hyde" Donna said sarcastically. "Ok well now that this is all figured out, I'm going to bed" and she headed out the back door.

"Hyde are you ok?" Kelso asked cautiously.

"Ya, man…never been better." And it was true.

"So um…when are you going to get off your ass and do something about it?" Hyde almost broke his neck he turned his head so fast to look at Kelso.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she loves you, and it seems like you love her…" Hyde tried to interrupt to protest that he did not love Jackie, but Kelso just held up his hand and continued, " yes you do. I think you should do something special…and ask her to be your girl." Hyde contemplated this. Then looked at his friend, who he had so recently considered murdering with his bare hands.

"Kelso, will you help me plan something?"

"Of course, buddy. I'm not going back to Chicago until Jackie is back with the love her life. As the man who used to pleasure her endlessly, I feel it's my duty to make sure she ends up with the second best guy this town ever produced" Hyde was about to thank him when Kelso continued, "but since Eric's taken, I guess she'll have to settle for you." Hyde punched him on the shoulder. But not really hard at all.

_You get what you deserve_

_You ought to find out what it's worth_

_And you've gotta have a lotta nerve_


	9. I'm in Love with a Girl

_Thank you as always for reviews. I own nothing, song by Big Star._

**I'm in Love with a Girl**

Hyde got up early so that he could talk to Mrs. Foreman before any one else would be in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table going through the Christmas cards that Red had finally convinced her it was time to put away. She looked up when Hyde came into the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Foreman I need a really big favor, do you think you can help me out?" The night before Kelso and Hyde had come up with a plan. Hyde decided he was going to get Jackie back, and he was going to pull out all the stops to do it. He wanted her back, and he was going to get her.

"Do you think you could get Jackie out of the house today, until, oh say 7:00?" He asked hopefully. Mrs. Foreman looked at him full of curiosity. She put on her best poker face.

"Tell me the plan, and I'll keep her busy."

"Deal."

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Finest girl in the world_

Jackie woke up to Donna's insistent voice demanding she get out of bed.

"Jackie, I need you to take me to the mall." Donna looked at her with pleading eyes. Jackie couldn't help but get excited. It wasn't often that her best friend wanted help with her fashion choices.

"Well I guess I could do that. I'm supposed to try to get out more this week any way. Let me take a shower really quick and then we can get going." Donna slyly gave thumbs up to Mrs. Foreman who was waiting in the hall. Kitty smiled and hurried down the stairs to tell the boys the trap had been set.

_I didn't know I could feel this way_

Jackie hadn't been able to drive her new car much since the incident. It felt good to be back behind the wheel again. Though she was excited to be going to the mall with Donna, she couldn't shake the suspicion that something was going on. Every one had been in a big hurry to get her out of the house. Even stranger it was 9:00 in the morning and Kelso and Fez were already at the house. Jackie tried to forget these thoughts and mentally prepared herself for a day of shopping, and more importantly, for day in public.

_Think about her all the time_

As soon as the two young women left, the house became a flurry of activity. Hyde had given every one their jobs, and the group set about getting ready for Jackie's surprise. Hyde sat at the table his head in his hands. He was nervous. He knew that if this didn't work, he would be out of second chances. He just hoped that he could prove that he was worthy of her love. Because finally, he believed that he was.

Eric came into the kitchen, and sat down across from Hyde. "Hey, are you feeling ok?' Hyde nodded; he knew he would be nervous until that evening, when he finally had his answer once and for all.

"Ya, I'm good. We should go get the table. Kelso and Fez leave already?" Eric grinned.

"Yep, they just headed out, and my mom left for the grocery store. I'm telling you Hyde, if she doesn't like this…she's crazy."

"Thanks. For everything, I mean. I couldn't do this with out you guys." Eric just smiled. Then headed for the door, calling behind him,

"Let's go, we've got a long day ahead of us." Hyde stood up, ready to face his last stand.

_Always on my mind_

Jackie was sure something was going on. Donna wasn't buying anything for herself. In fact she had spent the entire day picking out dresses for Jackie. Evening dresses. Finally Jackie had had enough.

"Donna, what's going on?" Donna looked at her as though she had no idea what Jackie was talking about. She was getting nervous. Jackie had been acting suspicious all day, and lying had never been Donna's strong suit.

"What do you mean? I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together. Plus you said you needed try getting out into public places more. What better place than here with all of the…clothes…" Donna gave a tremendous false grin that Jackie saw right through.

"That's it Pinciotti. You better start talking." Donna hung her head, knowing her choices were either to tell Jackie something was up, or worry that she would storm back to the house and ruin everything. But then she got a spark of inspiration, and decided to try one more thing.

"Fine…you caught us. Mrs. Foreman wanted to have a surprise party for you tonight, because you've done so well, you know with recovering. I was supposed to help you pick a pretty dress to wear tonight, but now everything's ruined." Jackie just stared at Donna as though she had lost her mind.

"Nothing's ruined you lumber jack, we need to get shopping. I'm going to look damn good for my party! How much time do we have?" But before Donna could answer Jackie was striding confidently to the next shop to find the perfect party dress, and for the first time in her life, Donna was actually thankful for Jackie's vanity. She chuckled to herself and then chased after her tiny brunette friend.

_I didn't know about love_

Hyde was getting more nervous by the second. It was 6:30, and Jackie would be back with Donna any minute. He felt like he might get sick. He had taken a shower, and was now dressed in dark brown slacks and a blue button up shirt. He sat on his bed, trying to force himself to relax, when the door creaked open. Hyde looked up to see Kelso standing in his doorway.

"You look horrible, man." Kelso grinned his goofy grin.

"Thanks. I'm just kind of nervous." Kelso sat next to him on the bed, and Hyde found himself feeling grateful to have some one to talk to.

"Hyde, she's going to take you back. I mean after all of this, how could she not? You guys are going to be together forever. You make her feel good, and she makes you happy. This is a no brainer. Now quit freaking out, or I'll make you wear the stupid helmet." Hyde felt better after Kelso's surprisingly insightful words. He nodded his head.

"Kelso I need to go get something out of my car, I'll be right back." He stood up from the bed, but before he could leave the room Kelso had him wrapped in a hug.

"Hyde, just take care of our girl." Hyde had a lump in his throat, and he nodded into his taller friends shoulder.

"I will." And with that he headed out to his car.

_All that man should do is true_

Jackie drove to her mansion, with Donna in the passenger seat. It was the only place the girls could think of where they could get ready for the 'party'. Donna helped Jackie into her dress, and smiled at her friend. She knew this was about to be the most romantic night of Jackie's life, and she was sure Jackie would want to look good for it.

"You look beautiful, Jackie." Jackie just smiled, not sure why her friend was starting to well up.

"I know I do. Now let's go, I want to be late, but not too late." Donna smiled and followed her friend to the car.

When they pulled up in front of the Foreman residence, Donna was incredibly nervous. She hoped everything had gone all right. Once they had gotten out the car, Donna knew she had to come up with a reason not to go inside. She purposely left her shopping bag in the car. Right when they were about to enter the sliding door she told Jackie she needed to grab the bag.

"I'll meet you inside, ok?" Jackie nodded and slid the door open, ready to hear a rousing 'surprise', but instead she was greeted by Kelso, wearing a tux.

"Hello, little lady, welcome to 'Casa di Foreman'. I will be escorting you to your table tonight." Jackie looked up at him in complete shock, unable to think of what she should say. He led her to the basement, and helped her down the stairs, where she was met with a scene that exceeded all her most romantic dreams.

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Finest girl in the world_

_I didn't know this could happen to me_


	10. Give Me Aother Chance

_Ok this is a long one, folks. I know it took me a while to get it up, but I wanted to get it just right. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and once again, I own absolutely nothing, song by Big Star._

**Give Me Another Chance**

Hyde stood in anticipation in the basement. As soon as he heard Kelso welcoming Jackie to 'Casa di Foreman' his apprehension left. He knew he wanted this to happen. For a long time he had been afraid of what loving some one meant. Of the vulnerability that came along with giving some one your whole heart. It was true that it might not work out with her. But he had to know. He had to try. Because being with out her was just as painful as losing her. He had come to the conclusion that, inevitably it didn't matter who left, or who cheated, who was guiltier, or who made who feel worse. Being without her hurt, and when he chased her away, all he was left with was his pride. His pride didn't giggle, or pout. It didn't hold him when he was sad. It didn't make him laugh, or smile. His pride had never really made him feel anything but alone. At the end of the day, his pride just didn't compare to her love.

As he watched Jackie descend the stairs, holding on to Kelso's gentle arm, he felt reassured. She looked beautiful, and it struck him how lucky he was that this woman had ever wasted a second thought on him. Her black halter dress clung to her in all the right places, and her long hair fell in gentle curls around her shoulders. He swore to himself right there that if she would let him, he would spend the rest of his life making up for the last seven months.

_You feel sad cuz I got mad_

_And I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

Jackie looked around the once familiar basement in awe. There were vases full of every flower imaginable all over the room. Large vases on the floor and smaller ones covering every surface available. The couch and chairs had been pushed against the wall and draped with pink and purple fabrics. The coffee table had been draped with fabric, and backed into the corner opposite the back door. It held candles and flowers. The washer, dryer, and deep freeze were similarly disguised. In the rafters of the ceiling were hundreds of balloons, so that she could barely see the wooden ceiling. Best of all, along the back wall hung a banner with the words _Jackie and Steven, Together Forever_. She tried to suppress the sob she could feel rising in her throat.

There in the middle of it all was her Steven. He looked so handsome. He stood by a round table that she didn't recognize. It was set with dinner for two, and champagne was on ice next to the table. This table too, held a flower arrangement and candles. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life, words had utterly failed her. It was a disconcerting feeling. But she didn't need to say anything. Hyde walked toward her, his eyes so knowing. Understanding her as though her thoughts were projected on her face for only him to see. He stepped forward and took her hand.

_Things I said made things seem bad_

_But don't worry_

_Cause it's gonna be alright now_

He knew that he needed to take the first step. He watched her take in everything; saw the emotions of joy and confusion conflicting on her face. This was it, his last chance. And it was worth it. No matter what she said, if she scorned him and sent him running for the hills, it was worth to have put that spark of pure happiness in her eyes.

He stepped forward and grasped her small hand in his. She looked up into his eyes, and he was overwhelmed by what he saw there: love, trust, and gratitude. He smiled down at her, confident that this would be the best night of their lives. He found his voice, and finally spoke.

"Jackie, I thought we could eat…and then well I wanted to talk to you about…everything." He directed a nod at Kelso, who turned and quietly made his way back to the kitchen, where every one they loved was breathlessly waiting to find out what would happen between Jackie and Hyde.

Finally she spoke, knowing exactly what 'everything' meant. "That would be really nice, Steven." He led her to the table, where he pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She smiled at the sentiment. He hoped she enjoyed this evening because he was pretty sure that all the romance that existed within him had gone into this one night.

"I ordered food from the French place down town." He looked up sheepishly at her. "You know I can't cook." She giggled.

"Steven…this is so wonderful" then she tossed him a playful grin, "I'm glad you got take out, because grilled cheese just wouldn't have been as romantic." He had to admit this was true, and the pair ate their dinner, talking about her college plans, his plans for the store, and everything and anything that had nothing to do with why they were really there.

_Be okay_

_You know I just don't think before I speak_

He sat across from her and took her hand in his. This wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to do this. He needed to cleanse them both. He stood up and walked around, helping her from her chair. He led her to the couch where they sat together. Finally he turned to her.

"Jackie, I know that this past year…has been incredibly hard for you. I know that a big part of that, hell ninety percent of that, was my fault. I know that I was immature and rash; I made a lot of mistakes with you because I let my insecurities guide me in my decision-making. I promise that I will never let that happen again." He could tell that she was starting to well up. He waited until she was ready to speak.

"Steven, I made mistakes too." She looked down at her hands twisting in her lap, then found confidence and met his shining blue eyes again. "I always wanted more, I could never just be happy with what we had. I want you to know that that's not because of you. I've just always wanted my own family…because growing up I never had one. I wanted to build that family with you." He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Baby, I should have tried to understand. We need to work on talking to each other, from now on, ok?" She nodded at him, tears freely falling from her eyes now. "Jackie…I love you and I want to be with you." She threw here arms around his neck and sighed. He continued.

"Jackie, I promise to chase you every time you walk out. I promise to kiss away every tear. I promise to hold you. I promise to not hide from you behind my glasses. I promise to rise every time you bait me, because I know that's what you want." He took a deep breath. "I promise to love you every single day until I die." She let out a sob, and he reached down and tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Jackie, I promise to put my faith in you, and give you my whole heart. I promise to support you." She cleared her throat, and then started speaking.

"Steven, I promise not to push you. I promise to let you be who you are. I promise to wait until you are ready to talk about things. I promise that I will never…well only sometimes talk about how pretty I am. I promise to love you with my whole heart, forever." He knew that he was coming to the finish line. He knew that if he bared his soul know, she would either be thrilled, or she would be done. He took a breath.

"Jackie, I've thought a lot over the last few months about what I wanted. I never wanted to be with Sam, I always wanted you. But I didn't think I deserved you, so I tried to push you away." He squeezed her little waist with his arm. "I'm sorry for that. I realized what I wanted out of life, while we were apart." She looked up at him expectantly, so he began speaking again. "Someday, I want to have a home with you, filled with little Jackies, with my blue eyes. I love you, and I can't imagine my life with out you. I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want to build a life with you, Jackie."

_I've been looking for to find_

_Something to believe in my mind_

_And I thought it was you_

Jackie took a shuddering breath, letting the words of the man she had loved for three years wash over her. She was going to say something, but he continued.

"I was so angry when you went to Chicago. But I wasn't angry at you, not really. I was angry at me. I should have told you everything; I should have never given you the chance to leave. I should have told you how much I loved you. I shouldn't have been such a coward. I should have held you and never let you go. But I let my damn pride get in the way. I drove you away, because I was afraid of the way you made me feel." He looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything, Jackie. I can never explain to you how much I love you; I never wanted to hurt you. It kills me that I ever did. I have never in my life loved any one the way I love you, please believe me, baby."

_All this time since you've been mine_

_I've been angry, so angry_

_Made it known I could make it alone_

_But I'm changing_

Jackie looked deep into his blue eyes and felt like she might fall in. She gently pushed him away so she could stand up. She always thought better when she was on her feet. She could feel his anxious eyes on her back. Finally she turned to face him.

"Steven, thank you for this night. It's so incredibly beautiful." She smiled at him. "I need you to know, that I've been sorry, too. And I'm incredibly sad that we had to be apart, but I think it taught me a lot. I'm still going to go to college. But I want us to start over again…and maybe this time we can try a little harder to make it work. I don't want to talk about the things we've done to hurt each other any more…if this is going to work we're going to have to let all that go." He knew she was thinking of Sam, and he nodded, glad that she wasn't going to make him pay for the rest of his life for his idiocy. He stood up and took her in his arms.

"So…you'll give me another chance?" She just nodded into his chest, to over come with tears to speak.

_And I'm gonna be all right now _

_Be okay_

_You know I just woke up and I see the way_

He pulled her down onto the couch with him, plopping her into his lap. She wiggled around until she got comfortable, but then she gave him a strange look and jumped up to look down at him.

"Steven" she said in mock anger, "we are not having 'back together sex' for awhile, so you can just forget about it." He looked at her confused. Then they both looked down into his lap. But it wasn't him that had been making her seat uncomfortable, it was something else.

She knew it for what it was right away. Jackie, jumped on him and shoved her fingers into his pocket, claiming the little box for her own. He felt nervous. She noticed the look on his face, and he could see that she had to fight a battle with herself to give up the ring box. Solemnly she handed the little box to him, reluctantly letting him take it from her fingers.

"Jackie." He began. He was ready, and obviously she was too. He sat her on the couch and knelt in front of her. "I bought this ring for you a really long time ago." But before he could go on she interrupted him.

"How long, Steven?" She bit her lip, and he just wanted to kiss her so damn bad.

"Almost eight months ago now." She knew what this meant, and she could barely stifle her squeal of delight. But she let him continue. "I fell in love with you, here in this basement. I taught you Zen here, I kissed you here, we made love for the first time in my room. The best times of my life were spent in this basement, and they were made better because of you. So now I'm asking you, here in this place we grew up, if you Jackie Beulah Burkhart, will be my wife.

_Don't give up on me so fast_

_I see it's me that's wrong at last_

_Give me another chance_

She screamed in delight and threw herself onto the floor and into his arms. He kissed her long and hard, and finally he pulled away to look at her face.

"So um, is that a yes?" She giggled and kissed him again.

"Of course that's a yes, Steven." He turned her so that she was sitting between his legs and he held the box in front of both of them and opened the ring, so she could see what he had chosen. It was a two-carat, heart shaped diamond set in a white gold band. He had personally thought the heart shape was cheesy, but then again, Jackie liked cheesy. And the man at the store had told him that not many people chose that shape. He figured Jackie would like to have something a little different than any one else.

Soundlessly, she pulled the delicate ring from its box and looked at it. He could tell she was crying, and finally she spoke to him.

"It's beautiful, Steven…it's the most beautiful ring in the world." He took it from her hands and slid it onto her left finger at last. She turned and kissed him to seal the deal.


	11. Life is White

_This chapter is fairly short, but I promise the next will be longer. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy lately! I hope you enjoy the new developments, and if you have the time feel free to leave a comment, I appreciate them greatly. _

**Life is White**

It had been two days since the announcement of Jackie and Hyde's engagement. The future bride couldn't resist shoving her new diamond into the face of every one who walked into the Forman household. Kitty was beside herself with wedding talk, and Red walked around as though he didn't care, but every now and then, Jackie thought she caught him throwing an approving glare in her direction. Eric kept making snide comments about 'devil spawn' under his breath, but he nearly always followed them up with a fond smile at his best friend. Hyde had been extremely quiet since the announcement. He seemed to be unable to believe that everything had turned out so well.

The morning sun shone brightly in the Forman kitchen, and Mrs. Forman and her 'soon to be daughter in law' were busy making cupcakes for the bake sale Pastor Dave was holding at the church on Sunday.

"Now, dear, since you've learned how to beat eggs already, I figured you could be in charge of that again!" Kitty informed Jackie enthusiastically. Jackie just smiled. She was happy to be spending time with the woman who had claimed the place of a mother in her heart. Jackie figured she was just rubbing off on Kitty, as she was getting fairly good at delivering those veiled insults. So Jackie gladly took the eggs offered to her, and stirred.

_Don't like to see your face_

_Don't like to hear you talk at all_

Eric and Hyde came into the Kitchen to see Mrs. Forman busily frosting cupcakes, while she patronizingly showed Jackie how to frost them 'just right'. Hyde was glad to see that Jackie was dealing with this treatment without any of her usual snarky comments. He wrapped his arm around his fiancé's waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You ladies look busy," observed Eric as he tried to pilfer a cupcake from the growing stack. He was rewarded for his efforts with a wack on the hand from the clean end of his mother's frosting spatula.

"Those are for the bake sale, stealing cupcakes from Jesus, honestly Eric!" Hyde laughed at his friend's stunned face. Stealing another quick kiss from Jackie, he announced,

"Eric and I are headed out. W.B. wants me to drive over to Madison to check out a new store front that just opened up." Both women turned smiling faces on him at this.

"Steven, are you going to open a second store?" He nodded trying to shrug it off. W.B. had decided that if Hyde was engaged he was ready for more responsibility. He felt that helping his son begin his own chain of record stores would be a great way to spend the early days of his retirement.

"Ya, I guess so. We're just checking it out, nothing is set in stone or anything." Jackie beamed.

"We're going to be rich!" And she offered her fiancé a masterfully decorated cupcake, which he accepted gratefully. Mrs. Forman pecked her adopted son on the cheek and began shooing the boys out the back door. Eric just stared at Hyde's cupcake in disbelief.

"I get attacked with a spatula and he gets a kiss on the cheek…" he began fuming, until his mother held up her hand to stop his speech.

"Now, now dear. Steven is engaged, he has a lot of responsibilities, he needs sustenance. You abandoned your fiancé, so no cupcakes for you."

_I could be with ann _

_But I'd just get bored_

Hyde sat behind the wheel of his El Camino happily munching on his cupcake. He was excited about opening a new store. He and Jackie had decided to wait two years before getting married. She wanted to go to UW in the fall, to test the waters and follow her ambition of becoming a news anchor. Hyde had decided that while she did this, he could work at the store, save some money and hopefully give her everything she wanted by the time they got married.

He was completely wrapped up in his thoughts of his future with Jackie. He would need to save money for the wedding, and of course they would need somewhere to live. A house. A white house with blue shutters and a large front porch. A house with a picket fence, where some day their children would play in the yard...

Hyde was rudely shaken from his daydream by Eric's rough hand.

"What the hell are you doing man, we're supposed to be going to Madison." Hyde realized he wasn't in the car. He was standing in front of a white house with blue shutters and a white picket fence. Best of all a 'For Sale' sign was positioned in front of it. He grinned widely. Then a thought occurred to him.

"When did we get out of the car?" Eric was completely exasperated.

"You got out of the car! I was riding along with you, and we didn't even reach the end of the street, when you pulled over, and wondered up to this house, what are we doing here any way?" Hyde looked at his car parked in front of the house. He thought it looked nice there. He could just envision Jackie's Firebird parked in the driveway. Best of all, if he squinted he could see the Forman home, only six houses down from the one he now stood in front of.

"Come on, change of plans we're going down town." With one last glance at the house; he headed back to the El Camino, Eric trailing confusedly behind him.

"Why?" He called after his friend's back.

"I'm going to buy this house." Hyde replied in a matter of fact tone.

_Can't even bring myself to call_

_And I don't want to see you now_

Jackie balanced the final cupcake on top of the pyramid she and Mrs. Forman were currently working on. Her mentor began to gather their cooking materials and started the water in the sink to wash up the dishes. Jackie turned to help her when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, do you mind getting that for me, Jackie?" Mrs. Forman called over her shoulder.

"Sure, Mrs. Forman." Wiping her hands on her apron, Jackie hurried to the living room as the doorbell sounded again, She pulled the door open, and in response to the sight that met her, felt the blood drain from her face.

"Samantha."

_Cause I know what you lack_

_And I can't go back to that_

Hyde shook hands with the real estate broker. He had called W.B. to be his cosigner and had quickly been approved for a loan to buy the house. He had placed an offer, and after enjoying a burger at the hub, had come back to find that it had been accepted. Now he held the paperwork, as well as the keys that indicated he was the owner of his own home. He was finding that big commitments weren't really all that hard to make.

"We should go tell Jackie," commented Eric, as he looked at the keys in Hyde's hand.

"Ya, we really should."

_Whatever's all the same_

_Now there's nobody to know_

_And I can't recall your name_

_All I can say is so_

Hyde entered the sliding door of the kitchen, to see Mrs. Forman bent over a pile of dishes in the sink.

"Where's Jackie, Mrs. Forman?" Hyde asked curiously.

"She just went to answer the door for me, Steven." Replied his surrogate mother. Hyde was just heading to the living room to join her, when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Jackie's scream. He ran through the door to the living room, his eyes immediately finding Jackie prone on the floor, obviously having fainted. Then his eyes found the source of her distress.

Sam. Pregnant. There could be only one reason for _her_ to be _here_, pregnant. It was everything he could do to keep from hitting the floor himself.


	12. There was a Light

_I am so sorry for the delay. I have not had internet access for a couple of weeks, and have been extremely ill on top of that. So here is the next chapter, I hope it settles some of your uneasiness, I had some great responses to the last chapter!_

**There was a Light**

The room swam in front of Hyde's eyes. He was sure Sam was saying something, but he couldn't concentrate enough to actually hear her words. Then he found something to focus on. The only thing that ever seemed to make sense in the chaos of his mind. Jackie. And she needed him.

He strode confidently across the room to where she lay in a heap. Gently he scooped her up into his arms, cradling her head against his neck. He walked to the couch, where he cautiously deposited her. He had felt rather than heard Mrs. Forman come into the room, and wordlessly he turned to her for help. She rushed to the kitchen, and was back a moment later with a wash cloth.

The silence filling the room was too loud.

Eric stepped forward; retrieving the suitcase Hyde only now noticed was at Samantha's side. He ushered her into the room, shutting the door behind her, as though his action might rid the room of its strangeness.

Jackie was coming around, and he felt Sam touch his arm tentatively. "Is she…umm is she going to be ok?" He backed away from her as though she had burned him. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at _it._

_There was a light_

_So dear to me_

Jackie could hear Mrs. Forman talking, in the voice she used when she was very nervous. All Jackie could see was something big and white above her, and then Mrs. Forman was leaning over her, and her face felt cool.

And then she remembered. Samantha. Jackie tried to push herself into a sitting position, but firm, gentle hands held her back. She knew those hands. Steven.

She couldn't fight her growing sense of dread. She was almost certain that this meant the true end for her and Hyde. They had been happy for two whole days, living in the afterglow of their happy decision to spend the rest of their lives living for one another. She supposed it was more than many people had. Two whole days planning her future with the love of her life. And now she would lose him.

"Steven, I'm ok, just let me sit up." She moved into a sitting position and tried to take in her surroundings with out looking at Samantha or Hyde.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He lifted a tender hand to shift a tendril of hair away from her face. He felt her soften under his touch and he felt reassured. She looked better already. He just hoped that she didn't hate him by the end of the day. Eric entered from the kitchen carrying a glass of water, which he handed to Jackie. He turned nervously to Samantha.

"Um…can I get you anything?" She smiled her ditzy smile and tossed her hair from her face.

"Well I could use a shot of whisky about now, but I guess water will have to do." She giggled at herself, and plopped down into Red's chair. Hyde noticed a look of disgust cross Jackie's face. "Boy my feet are killing me" Sam pointed to her protruding belly, "This thing weighs a ton!" Hyde felt a deep sense of pity for the child that would soon come into the world bearing one half of Sam's DNA. He sighed heavily, already hating himself for what he was about to say.

"Sam…what are you doing here?"

_I wanted to live_

_There was a time_

Jackie and Mrs. Forman both held their breath, but before Samantha could answer Hyde's question, Eric entered the room with Samantha's water.

"One ice cold water" he said handing the glass to the pregnant woman, before making himself comfortable on the piano bench. Sam took a long drink, and then faced Hyde once more.

"Well…I'm pregnant, with your baby, and I thought you would want to know." Hyde had known this was the only possible explanation for her presence here in her current condition, but actually hearing the words annihilated his last remaining shred of hope that there might be some other explanation. He felt Jackie stiffen next to him, and heard Mrs. Forman suck in a breath. Eric just looked at him sympathetically. The silence filling the room was starting to suffocate him, but before he could think of any reply to Sam's statement, he felt Jackie stand next to him.

"I need some air." With that she hurried for the front door. Hyde's instincts screamed at him to after her, but he needed to straighten out this mess with Samantha first.

_So near to me_

_I asked you to give your life to me_

"What's her problem?" Sam asked, glancing at the shocked faces that filled the room. Hyde finally met her eye.

"We're engaged. Jackie and I are getting married. So I guess she's probably just having a hard time taking all this in, as it's going to affect her life just as much as yours and mine." Samantha looked slightly put off and she angrily got to her feet.

"Well if this baby is just an inconvenience to you, then I can go, Hyde." He stood to, not willing to let this woman manipulate him. That was Jackie's job.

"You're not going any where. If that really is my baby, I'm going to be it's father, and Jackie's going to be its step mother."

"I came to you for help, I can't raise this baby on my own, I need you to take care of us, and all you can talk about is your stupid girlfriend!" Hyde felt his rage nearly burst with in him.

"So what, you expected me to marry you? You think that's a solution. Because it worked out so well the first time we were 'married'? We don't love each other, what kind of life would we give our child, what kind of home life? I'm marrying Jackie, I love her, and it will be better for every one that way. You can move here, and we can share custody, I'll help you as much as I can, but I wont force our child to grow up in a loveless home, I've been there and done that, and I'm not going back." Sam stared at him, incredulous at his outburst. She really had no answer for him. At her silence he turned to the front door, determined to go after his fiancé, and reassure her.

_If it's a sign_

_Sent down to me_

_I'm asking you why_

_It had to be_

Jackie sat on the front steps, Hyde's angry words in the living room washing over her. He still wanted her. He still wanted to marry her. Part of her had been concerned, though she knew how deeply Hyde loved her, she also knew how noble he was. She had feared that he would feel he owed it to his unborn child to marry its mother, the relief she felt at finding this wasn't the case was indescribable.

She jumped in fright when the front door was ripped open, and heard Hyde's own grunt of surprise as he almost stumbled over her. He recovered, and sat next to her on the front step. She scooted up to him, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I heard what you said." She felt him nod in response. "I love you." Again he nodded. "And I love your baby." He turned to look at her, and she could see the emotion in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you think it will be okay?" She looked into his unshielded eyes, briefly reveling in their beauty.

"I know it will be. It's a baby, how can we not love it?" And he had to agree. He may not have felt particularly ready to have a baby at this point, but he definitely didn't hate the idea. He had always wanted to be a father. Then he remembered something. He tipped her face toward him, and left a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Come with me, I bought you a present today."

_There was a light_

_So dear to me_

_I wanted to live_

_There was a time_

_So dear to me_

_I asked you to give your life to me_

Hyde stealthily led Jackie to the kitchen's sliding door, and then into the kitchen. He put a soft hand over here eyes, then directed her to the table, where he helped her sit down. The deed to the house still sat on the table, and he slid it so it was in front of her. He took his hand from her eyes, so that she could read it.

"What…" her voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide. "Steven!" She squealed, jumping from the chair and into his arms. After she had finished peppering his face with kisses, she pulled away to look at the man she loved. "We have a house?"

"Nope. We have a home, doll. A first for us both."


	13. In the Street

_I know this has been a long time coming! I've had this in my head for a while, and I was going to split it into two chapters, but once I sat down and actually began getting it down on paper, I just couldn't stop. So I hope you like it, and if you have time, feel free to drop me a review! Thanks to all my loyal readers, especially __**Zenkindoflove **__your wonderful encouragement really kept me going!_

**In the Street**

_2 months later_

"Michael Kelso, if you drop that couch, so help me you will be breathing out of a tube for the next six months." Jackie stood in the entryway of her new home doing what she did best: managing. Hyde and Eric were hauling a brand new kitchen table into the dining room, while Kelso and Fez struggled with the huge couch Jackie had picked out. Donna had carried in the overstuffed armchair with out any help at all.

"Well Jackie, I think this place is going to look great!" WB slung an arm around the petite shoulders of his future daughter-in-law while taking in her handy work.

"Well with out your credit card, none of this beautiful dream would have been possible. I love that you're rich!" Jackie jumped up and down and clapped her hands. WB just smiled indulgently at her.

"I like that about myself, as well, Jackie."

Hyde watched Jackie, standing next to his father, obviously thrilled with the home that they were making together, and he couldn't even bring himself to be angry that she had taken on the role of drill sergeant. Well, not too mad.

After the couch had been moved into place, Jackie threw herself into Hyde's arms.

"Are we done?" He asked her.

"Finally, we're done!"

"Let's eat!" said Fez.

_Hanging out, down the street_

_The same old thing, we did last week_

That night Hyde sat on the couch in his own home. Watching his very own TV. Sitting next to his soon to be wife. He had never felt more fulfilled, or more proud of himself. Thinking back to the days when he sat in his mother's abandoned house eating saltines and ketchup, he could hardly believe he had come so far. Apart of him missed the Forman basement, but he knew that it was only a few houses down, and it was pretty hard to miss something you could see out your bedroom window.

Jackie sat next to her Fiancé, trying to concentrate on the brochures she had picked up from Point Place Community College. She had told Hyde a few days after Sam's big announcement that she wanted to be close to home, to help him with his new baby. She wanted to be a part of the baby's life from the beginning. PPCC offered some really great classes, and she had found out that she could do her final two years by mail, earning her B.A. in Broadcast Journalism with minimal time away from the house.

"Are you sure you're ok with going to Community College instead of UW?" Hyde asked her for the hundredth time. He was still inclined to encourage Jackie in her empowerment exercises, and he didn't want his own mistake to keep her from achieving her dreams.

"It's a compromise, I'm still going to earn my degree, and I would much rather play house with you than live in a dorm." She smiled, and pushed the brochures aside. She prowled toward his lap, finally straddling him and giving him a long, lustful kiss.

The phone rang.

"Who ever it is, it's not more important than this." Hyde mumbled around Jackie's swollen mouth, pulling her closer to him. She giggled and pushed herself off his lap. Hurrying to the phone she picked it up on the third ring.

"Burkhart-Hyde residence!" She trilled into the phone. Hyde looked at the ceiling and groaned, knowing she had been waiting weeks to say that phrase.

"Oh my god, we'll be right there!" Jackie rushed across the living room and grabbed Hyde by the hand. "We have to go! Hurry! She's coming, she's coming!" Jackie babbled as she threw on a spring jacket and dug her car keys out of another jacket hanging in the hall closet. Hyde watched her, utter bewilderment all over his face.

"Jackie!" She looked at him, frantic eyes ablaze with excitement. "Who's coming?" Jackie was across the room in two bounds. She threw her arms around her lover's neck.

"You're little girl, sweetie. She's on her way home."

_Not a thing to do_

_But talk to you_

Hyde could barely breathe. He felt like every one he knew, aside from Sam, was crammed into one very small, oxygen-deprived room. He felt hot, and tired, and like his heart was working on overdrive. Kitty was talking excitedly to Red, who was making a gallant effort to stay awake. Leo was talking to Kelso in the corner. Fez had parked next to the candy machine, which he was feeding nickels to at regular intervals. Eric was having a panic attack to rival Hyde's own, while Donna tried in vain to calm him.

Of all of them, Jackie alone was calm. She perched next to Hyde, not saying a word. If Hyde didn't know any better he would have thought Jackie was praying. When the nurses came in, they addressed Jackie. They had given up long ago on getting any direct answers from Hyde.

"How can this be happening? How can Hyde have a baby, Donna? A baby!" Eric was still babbling, and it was beginning to fry Hyde's last remaining nerves. He turned to Jackie, hoping against hope to try and siphon some of her strength and calm.

"Jackie, how are you ok?" She smiled at him.

"Steven, I just know that everything is going to be fine."

_Steal your car, and bring it down_

_Pick me up, we'll drive around_

WB came running into the room. "Steven! I came as quick as I could, how are you son?" He pulled Hyde into a hug.

"I'm good, nervous, I sort of feel sick."

"I know what you mean, I felt that way myself when Angie was born."

The nurse came into the room and cleared her throat. "Mr. Hyde?" she asked looking at Hyde.

"Ya?" He stepped forward.

"Would you like to come to the delivery room? Your daughter has just been born, at 12:23 a.m. April the first, 1980." Hyde took a step toward the nurse, and then turned back to Jackie. He had never seen her looking so scared and so excited. He held his hand out to her, and she took it. She allowed him to lead her down the hospital hallways.

Once they reached the room, the nurse handed Hyde a little bundle of pink blanket. Jackie let out a huge sigh beside him.

"Oh Steven, she's just perfect. She's so beautiful, she has your eyes." Hyde looked down at his daughter, feeling that this was a moment he would never forget. Sam lay in her hospital bed. She looked incredibly tired. Jackie came to her side to speak to her. In the months following Sam's arrival in Point Place, she and Jackie had forged a kind of weary truce.

"Sam do you need anything?"

"A nap would be good." Sam said ruefully. "She really wore me out."

"She's so beautiful, Sam." Samantha didn't look remotely interested in the child now in Hyde's arms.

"Thanks, but I'm a lot more concerned about my beautiful abs. Do you think you guys could take her out of here, I need to get some sleep."

Hyde couldn't believe that even Sam could be so careless about her child, but to his surprise Jackie was beaming. Once the three of them were in the hallway, she turned to Hyde. "May I hold her, Steven?" He deposited the bundle in Jackie's arms, and was pleased to see the light that the child she was holding brought to her eyes.

"What is it, Jacks?"

"It's a family. We're a family, you, me, and Maggie May. I just think we're going to be really, really happy."

"Maggie May, huh? Where did you get that name?" Hyde asked, barely suppressing the grin on his face.

"You know Steven, the song. It's perfect. She just looks like a Maggie, doesn't she?" And he had to admit she really did. Then something struck him.

"Jackie, when did you start listening to Rod Stewart?" She just smiled serenely at him cradling his daughter in her arms.

_Wish we had _

_A joint so bad_

It was a few days later, and Hyde and Jackie were headed to the hospital to pick up Samantha and the officially christened Maggie. When Hyde had given his suggestion for the name, Sam hadn't seemed remotely interested in what the child was called. In fact, since her daughter had been born, Samantha hadn't even held Maggie except to feed her. Jackie, on the other hand, had visited the hospital several times a day, with and with out Hyde, just to be there to cuddle the infant every time she opened her sleepy blue eyes.

"Steven." Hyde could tell that she was going to bring up something serious by the way she was fidgeting with the edge of her jacket. "I was wondering, what you would think, if maybe, well if we asked Sam to waive her parental rights. She could go back to Vegas and do what ever she wanted, and we could take care of Maggie. And well, I still have a lot of money left from what my dad gave me a while ago, more than enough to pay for community college, and I was thinking we could give some to Sam." She was determinedly not meeting his eyes.

"Wait, so you're saying you want to _buy _my baby?" She looked up at him and blanched at the serious look on his face. "Jackie you've been living with me for less than a week, and you're already talking about committing felonies." He smiled approvingly. "Nice."

"It's not a felony, it's a settlement, Steven."

"Settlements are felonies that involve lawyers, it's all the same principle." He replied, still impressed that his fiancé had come up with such a devious plan.

"Well I talked to _my_ lawyer yesterday," she blushed furiously, but then continued, "and he drew up this paperwork, and if you both sign it, and we write her the check, then Maggie is ours forever, and Samantha won't be able to come near her, with out our consent. So…what do you think?" She finished lamely.

"How much money?"

"I was thinking about ten grand." She looked shameful just at the thought of it.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked her, concern on his face.

"Of course!" Jackie said, shocked that he would think she wouldn't want to have little Maggie with them all the time.

"Well then I think you are the most wonderful woman in the entire world." He smiled at her and Jackie beamed.

_Hanging out, down the street_

_The same old thing we did last week_

_Not a thing to do_

_But talk to you_

The Burkhart-Hyde residence was full of the people they loved when Jackie and Hyde brought home Maggie May Hyde. Though they had all been expecting Sam to accompany them, Hyde and Jackie explained what the three of them had decided, and Hyde supposed that Sam and her ten grand were probably boarding a plane to Cabo. But she had signed the paper, and Maggie was theirs. Jackie even planned to adopt the baby as soon as possible.

"Well, Hyde, I have to say, you really lucked out. You got a baby, and you got a wife, and since the baby isn't technically Jackie's, you know it's not devil spawn. That my friend is what I would call having you cake and eating it too!" Eric said to his best friend, as they sat on the couch watching the festivities around them. Out of nowhere, Jackie popped up and frogged Eric on the arm.

"I heard that, string bean!" She cried, before calmly taking her daughter back from Donna. Eric held his shoulder, and turned to Hyde in surprise.

"What have you been giving her lessons, because, man, she's evil enough with out your corruptive influence." Donna gave Eric a quick kiss before sliding into his lap.

"I think the two of them are a match made in heaven, I mean come on, Jackie _bought_ Hyde's _baby_!" The group of friends laughed to Jackie's complete indignation.

"I did not _buy_ her, it was a _settlement_!" Jackie stomped her foot and huffed before walking over to Mrs. Forman who had been trying to spend at least as much time with little Maggie as Jackie and Hyde.

The front door suddenly burst open, and in came Kelso and Fez, covered in mud and grass stains. Jackie was across the room in seconds, barring them further entrance into her pristine house.

"Damn, Jackie! We just trenched old man Shinskys' yard, and if I get caught again, I'm probably not going to be able to get out of it!" Exclaimed Kelso, by way of explanation. Fez was bouncing up and down on the soles of his feet next to Kelso, when Jackie turned her wrathful gaze on him.

"I really need to pee!" Jackie shook her head and pointed to the front door.

"Michael Giovani Kelso and…" there was a pregnant pause, "_Fez_!" You are not coming one step further into this house. In fact you just get out right now. I'm a mother now, and I will not permit the harboring of criminals under my roof" she grabbed them both by the ears, "out, out, out!" Kelso looked at her reproachfully, and then glanced at Hyde.

"Before you knocked up Sam, Jackie used to be _nice_!" He turned his attention back on Jackie, "What happened to you lady?" But his only answer was a door slamming in his face.

_We're all alright!_

A few hours later Hyde walked up stairs to find Jackie in the beautifully decorated nursery, rocking a semi unconscious Maggie into dream land. It was her off key voice that had brought Hyde to the room, and he leaned against the door frame to watch the perfect picture before him.

"_Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried any more_

_You lured me away from home just to save you from being alone_

_You stole my heart and that's what really hurts"_

Hyde had to smile to himself. In all his life he had never really, truly felt at home. It had been a long time coming. But now, watching his daughter and his beautiful fiancé, he just couldn't see how his life could have turned out any better.

_fine_


End file.
